Unwelcome visitor
by hdefender6
Summary: The safety of the "safe house" doesn't last long. Our four favorite supernaturals have to grow closer in order to survive. It's not only their lives at stake anymore. R
1. The Visitor

A screeching noise made me jump out of unconsciousness and bolt upright in my borrowed bed. I blinked, clearing my blurred sight.

A tree scratched the large bay window making me jump again. _You're becoming unbelievable! A tree? Please! _ I groaned and hopped lightly out of the bed onto the cold wood floor.

I walked over to the window and looked up to see a cloudless night the stars were lighting up the sky making me smile. _You're finally safe. _ The screeching came again and it wasn't the tree against the window.

I turned slowly expecting to see someone. Maybe Tori's trying to scare me? Unlikely. Everyone's probably sound asleep.

Jealousy over-came me for a second before I snapped it back in its place. Again the deaf defying screech that could wake the dead came again.

My body stiffened. "Is anyone there?" I asked quietly. There was a low guttural moan.

"If you want to talk to me you have to show yourself." No reply. "Fine you mess with me, I'll pull you through." I mentally tugged and saw a figure materializing before me.

It was a woman. She was in jeans and a plain t-shirt her hair was in a high ponytail. She looked angry. But her grimace turned into a smirk.

"Yes necro?" She asked playfully. My hands were shaking. 'S s s s stop m m m messing around w w w with me." "Well little necro aren't you a pleasant one?"

"Leave m m me alone o o or I'll slam you b b back into your c c corpse." I tried to sound confident but I don't think that was successful.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine little necro. I'll leave. But remember this. You're nowhere near safe." She began to fade away. I wanted to ask her what she meant but she was already gone.

_Now I'll never get back to sleep! _I really hate ghosts. The door opened. "Chloe who are you talking to?" Derek's low voice made me feel okay for a second. "A ghost." I whispered still slightly taken aback by the whole thing. "Sorry I woke you. It's gone."

"You should have woken me up." He growled. 'Well I don't think you could've done anything to help and I figured you should sleep." He rolled his eyes not trying to hide it from me.

"Go back to bed now I'm fine." He nodded and walked out the door. I sat on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest. What could the ghost have meant by"You're nowhere near safe"?


	2. More Questions Than Awnsers

_She's just trying to scare me. _I am safe. I have to be. _Right? _ "Oh my God!" I said because I was so frustrated with myself. I jumped out of bed and looked out the window. It had to be about 4.

There was just a faint orange glow on the horizon. I walked out the door into the long quiet hallway. I heard soft snoring. _Simon_. I quietly made my way to the descending staircase. It was hard because every floorboard creaked with every step I took.

"What are you doing?" I jumped almost falling down the steps. I turned to face Derek. I glared at him "Going down the stairs. Do I need your permission?" He grunted a "no" so I walked down the steps. "But next time don't stomp." I continued walking and silently fumed.

Derek came down around 6. I was watching the early morning news when I saw him walk through the doorway. I mumbled a "good morning" to him as he did the same. He sat on the opposite side of the couch and continued to not talk, I followed suit.

We stayed that way, unmoving until Andrew came down with Simon and Tori trailing behind. "Well, aren't you two up early?" Andrew said with a smile. I tried to smile back but it was hard to fake.

Simon smiled at me and I tried to smile back. I didn't want him worrying about me more than he already was. Tori looked unhappy as always and muttered something about waking up at the crack of dawn.

Andrew sat down in a chair and motioned for Simon and Tori to do the same. "I would like to talk to you all.' We looked at him… waiting. "No one has been here for a while if you haven't noticed." Tori snorted but he kept going. "I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling about this." We all looked at him. "I'm not saying we're leaving but we have to stay on red alert. Just in-case." I was so tired of those stupid three words. Every time they were said something bad always happened.

I looked at Simon and he looked back at me. There was a look of sympathy on his face. But I didn't want any sympathy. I wanted to be able to do everything without having to get that look. I wanted to be strong for everyone else including myself. Aunt Lauren was out there somewhere and she needed me to be strong to.

I looked away and tried to stop thinking about Aunt Lauren, but then my thoughts wandered to Dad, then to Liz, and Rae. Tears started to sting my eyes but I blinked them back. _I have to be strong._

The day went by without Andrew for most of the time. Derek continued to act distant. It made me jittery, on edge. Simon was constantly by my side and Tori was always somewhere near. Andrew went shopping for groceries and more clothes for all of us. He asked for our sizes we gave him them no questions asked.

I laid on the couch watching T.V., when Andrew got back. He tossed 6 bags my way and 6 to Simon who was at the end of the couch my feet propped up on his legs. "Thanks" I said smiling a genuine smile. He smiled back. "No problem Chloe." Simon said his thanks as I sorted through my stuff. There was a ton of cute stuff from Aeropostale, Forever 21, and Charlotte Ruse. _I'm going to have to pay him back sometime._

Simon also seemed pleased with his things. I could tell by the smile on his face. I couldn't help but suppress a smile to. We had actual clothes! That had to be worth celebrating. I bet you Tori was beyond thrilled. I heard Tori squeal. Yep she's happy enough.

We sat down to dinner at 7. It consisted of homemade macaroni and cheese with sloppy joes. Not Tori's first pick nor mine but it was still a hot meal that we hadn't had in a long time. So we both ate happily stuffing our faces to fast to talk.

"So," I said putting down my spoon."How much do I owe you for the clothes? I'm paying for Tori's and mine." Tori began to protest but I glared at her making her clamp her mouth shut.

"Don't worry about it Chloe. That was on me." "I can't possibly except that without paying you back!" "I insist." Andrew said smiling at me. I looked at him a little uncertain. "If you're sure…" "Positive!" He said with another smile.


	3. News

We all went to bed around 10. It had just begun to rain when I heard the screeching again. Actually it was a bit cliché. The rain and screeching seemed as if it belonged in a horror film that was poorly made instead of in real life.

I pulled the ghost through again, barley trying and she began to materialize. Just like the night before. She smiled at me, a harsh smile. I shifted my weight from side to side. _What do I say?_

"Well, little Necro we meet again." I glared at her. "Don't look at me like that." She teased her voice harsh. I took time trying to steady my words. "What do you want this time?" I asked folding my arms across my chest so she couldn't see how badly they were shaking.

"Well, wouldn't you want to talk to someone who could here you every once in a while?" I looked at her carefully. "Anyway I can see it in your eyes you have a question, that only I can awnser." She looked at me and she was right. I'd been hoping for this all day.

"How did you die?" "I was murdered you stupid twit! Isn't it obviouse?" I looked at her more carefully this time and it was true. She was bruised, burned, and cut. I don't know how I didn't notice it before but it was all there. Plain as day.

"You have another question?" She asked waving her hands impatiently. 'Yeah a couple…" "Then ask them already!" "Who murdered you?" I asked because I was truly curious . "The Edison Group if that isn't obvious."

I narrowed my eyes but kept going. "Were you an experiment?" "Yes, I was a willing subject." _ Again with the willing subject crap._ "Are you a witch?" "No, I'm a telekinetic half demon. Or know a poltergeist. " She opened the door and shut it again giving me the proof I didn't ask for but wanted all the same.

"They killed you because you were a failure?" I guessed . "Yes. You're a smart little necro aren't you?" She said folding her arms across her chest. "I just have one more question." I said slowly. "What?" She snapped impatiently. I ignored it. "What did you mean last night when you said I'm nowhere near safe?"

She looked at me smirking a bit. "Just as I said you're still not safe. The Edison Group will hunt you down and kill you. You're a failure to. Along with your boyfriend, Derek right?" "He's not my boyfriend." I said trying to keep my tone light.

"Whatever." She was beginning to sound like Tori and a person can only take one Tori. "But the Edison Group has no idea where we are. So we are safe for this minute." 'For now." She said before beginning to fade away. "Bye little necro. Hope to see you again soon!" She was gone all traces of her appearance had vanished.

Derek knocked on the door a couple of times. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize it so he walked in. "Chloe? Chloe!" He started to shake me. "Huh?" I asked looking up at him. "Was it the ghost again?" "Uh huh." I said because my thoughts were still swallowed by what the ghost had said.

He said something but I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I had no idea what he was talking about. "Chloe, are you even listening to me?" I stared at him for a second then blinked. "Oh uh yeah sorry." He sighed but I seemed almost like a growl._ He's in a chipper mood._

We sat in silence for a moment hearing the "pitter-patter" of the rain against the window and the roof. It was like a symphony. Finally I had to break the silence "Do you think we are really safe here?"I asked starring out the window absentmindedly.

I felt him sit at the edge of "my "bed. "For the most part." He grumbled. "Do you think we aren't?" I looked over at him. He was looking at me waiting for a reply. "I guess, it's just what the ghost said that's making me question it that's all."

"What'd it say?" I quickly relayed the interview session I had just had with my "visitor". He was quiet for a second. "I guess that is something we will have to look into." I nodded because I just had to find out.


	4. A Slap In The Face

I passed out after Derek left but was only left with nightmares to dream about. They were hazy I couldn't tell what they were about. Just that they were terrifying.

I finally awoke with a choked sob. My breathing was ragged and strangled making it hard to fill my lungs with the air I so desperately wanted. I sat up and wiped my eyes. They were wet. _I was, was crying? _

Both Derek and Simon came barreling through the door. Of course Derek was first. He looked around the room. Simon sat next to me his arms were wrapped around me as in protection. _The only thing I needed was protection from myself. _Derek walked around the room, inspecting it for something. Simon stayed by me.

"Are you okay?" He asked his breath hot on my ear. I just nodded afraid my voice would give away how confused, upset, and just plain out of it I was.

"What happened Chloe?" Derek asked his voice an impatient snap. He was probably tired of being in my room 10 times a night. I took an intake of breath.

"I'm not sure really. It was… confusing." My thoughts were inside and out. Everything was jumbled together from the dream and memories.

He turned on the light making me blink furiously. He stood there in shock for a second and was quiet. "What?"

He kept staring at me. I looked over, so was Simon."What?" I demanded and expected an answer. They kept looking at me for a minute before Derek came toward me. He kneeled and gingerly lifted my face to him. A stricken look passed through his face. "What?" I demanded again.

He took me to the hall bathroom just a few feet from my room. He turned the light on and turned me to the mirror. I stared at my reflection in horror. "W w w what?" There was a huge handprint across my left cheek. Simon pushed his way into the bathroom.

I felt my cheeks get hot. He looked at me with the same sympathetic expression as earlier in the day. "Chloe," I shook my head I just didn't want to talk about it.

After a second of silence I pushed past them both and into my room. I could feel it already start to bruise. _How could this have happened without me knowing it?_ I shut my door and crawled into bed. _This would only ever happen to me._

I would not let myself fall asleep. Not after what had just happened. I wasn't even sure what had really happened.

I stayed up until the sunrise then I went down to the sitting room again. Derek had beaten me down this time. "You look like Hell." Observing me.

"Thanks." I muttered sitting down on the other side of the couch. I felt like Hell to.

"Did you not sleep at all?"

I shook my head. I was going to be worse than Tori and that's pretty hard to beat.

"Let me see your face." He said looking at me.

I turned my left side toward him. "Is it that bad?" I asked grimacing at just the thought of how bad it bruised.

He examined it for a second. "It could be worse but it's not good." I nodded._ Great._

Simon came down after I resituated myself on the couch. "Wow, you look like a ghost."

I sighed I probably did look bad if Simon said something. "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

I looked at him trying to see if he was serious."No way. Not until I find out how I got thins." I said gesturing to my face.

"But-"I shook my head letting him know I did not want it discussed further. We all heard Tori clomping down the stairs before we saw her.

"Morning." she said looking at all of us but stopping at me. "What happ-?"

"Can we please talk about something other then my face?" They all looked at me. "Please?"

They all grumbled a yes and sat down. "Where is Andrew?" I asked breaking the heavy silence.

"He's gone for a couple days. He left a not." Derek passed me the note and I scanned it quickly.

So we were by ourselves for a couple days, again. It'll give us time to look around. The silence was filled with tension and made me uneasy.

"Why don't we get food?" I suggested gesturing the way to the kitchen.

"Good idea."Simon said getting up and heading toward the kitchen.

"Oh, little Miss. Sunshine is full of good ideas." Tori said in a mocking sweet voice. This is going to be a very long day.


	5. Shocking Discovery

After we ate breakfast I decided to look through the house. Yesterday I saw a staircase leading down, so I decided to head there first. The staircase was in the office that I had browsed through the day before so it didn't take me long to find it.

The basement was badly lit and the lights flicked on and off. _Great next there'll be a body._ I headed down the first couple steps and felt pounding in the back of my head.

_Of course._ I continued walking down the steps hesitantly just waiting for the lights to go out. When I reached the landing it looked like a regular basement carpeted with couches and a television. I noticed though the throb in the back of my head got worse with each tentative step.

I stood in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. The air was heavy and damp. That's when I noticed the closet. Without thinking I stepped to the closet and opened the door something heavy fell on me making me tumble to the ground. I yelped and smacked my head of the ground.

My head was throbbing when Derek and Simon came to my rescue again. Tori lagged behind and stood on the landing her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "G g get it off p p please." It had my arms and legs pinned so I could barley move.

"Hang on." Derek grumbled and slowly lifted the dead body off enough so I could scuttle out. I got up slowly brushing myself off and looked at the dead body of a woman on the ground. I gasped.

"What?" Simon asked who was next to me running his hands over my knuckles trying to soothe me. It took me a minute before I even comprehended it.

When I could I told them. "That's the ghost who visits every night." Truthfully I was still in shock over having a dead body on top of me again.

"Didn't you say the ghost was killed by the Edison Group?" Simon asked looking at me. I nodded.

"I thought Andrew didn't work for the Edison Group anymore." Tori said looking at Derek.

He mumbled something to low for me to hear. "What does this mean?" I asked looking at him while the pit of my stomach filled with dread. I quickly did what I do best making it into a movie.

The stupid protagonist asks a question she already knows the awnser to. The lights dim making our protagonist jump. Her heroic crush soothes her quietly. They all look and turn to the genius of the group. He goes speechless and inside the protagonists mind she starts panicking.

But that's not really how real life happens. Because in the movie we would all be out of harms way by now. But since this is not a film that is not how it happens.

Derek looked at the body for a second before proposing a mind wrenching question. "What if Andrew didn't know about it?" Tori snorted.

"Being a little bit optimistic aren't we?"

"It's a good possibility. The rest of this closet is empty. If you know there's nothing in it there's no point of going through it is there?" We stood in silence for a moment the same question going through all our heads.

_But what if he really did know?_ I shook the thought off. "I think we have more investigating to do." I told them still staring at the body of my ghost. I shuttered just the thought of that thing on me was entirely disgusting.

"Not you." Derek said looking at me.

"Why not?" I demanded my voice firm.

"Because I said so."

"I don't care if you say so or not I'm going to help."

"You need to go to sleep."

"I'm fine!"

"God Dammit Chloe! Could you do what I ask for once?" He thundered.

"You didn't ask me! You demanded me to do what you wanted me to do!"

"Bro let her help if she wants." Simon said to his brother still holding my hand.

He grumbled something and started for the stairs. _I hate when we do this. _"Are you coming or what?" He yelled from the office.

"Yeah." Simon said sighing. This was just one headache I didn't want.

When we got upstairs Derek had half of the office torn apart. It looked as if it were hit with 2 cyclones. "Whoa what happened?" Tori asked looking at the mess that laid in front of us.

"We have to figure out this before we can get up and leave." Derek mumbled while under the desk.

"We're going to get up and leave?" I asked incredusley.

Derek jumped when I said that and smacked his head off the desk and set off a long line of curses. He looked at me. "Yeah if we have to."

My mind started to scream. "What? We can't leave this would be our one chance to defeat the Edison Group without going into headquarters."

"Or get killed." Derek said looking up at me. _Oh didn't think of that._

It turned out to be a really long day and we didn't find anything to conclude that Andrew was in fact with the Edison Group.


	6. The Change

**Author's Note**

**Well the word hurtle was from my vocab! My English teacher would be so proud! But anyway it's not very long but I hope you like it!**

We ate dinner in silence. It was strange because Simon usually said at least a word or was bickering with Tori but it was quiet. I dropped my fork on my plate. It made a loud "clang" making everyone look up. It seemed to echo in the stillness.

They all looked at me. I looked back at them "Is it going to be like this all night?" They looked at each other than back at me.

I sighed, got up, and went to my room. I don't know how but I managed to change into pajama's and fall into a much needed sleep. There was a soft knock on the door. I blinked the sleepiness from my eyes and glanced at the clock, 2:00. I internally groaned.

"Come in!" I said anyway.

Derek stepped through the door and I immediately saw the fever that had came over him. "Can you-"

"Sure." I said grabbing a pair of shoes, and blindly leading him out the door.

We made it to a small clearing when Derek stripped off everything except his boxers and got down on all fours. I immediately noticed his muscles had begun to spasm.

_What do I do? How can I reassure him and give him false promises because I don't know what's to come? You've done it before you'll live with yourself you always do. _I internally sighed and began rubbing the spot in between his shoulders whispering words of comfort and reassurance.

He howled in pain and began panting like a dog. Vomit was sprayed all over the ground and the stench was nauseating. I already saw the changes in him. His hair was slowly growing and turning into fur. His hands and feet were turning into paws and his mouth turning into a muzzle and his muscles shifting into place.

He dry gagged and his back shot up making him once again howl in pain._ It's just not fair how his body puts him through Hell again and again. It goes against all laws of nature but it still happens to him._

Getting up he growled… he was full wolf. He had soft black fur and his eyes emerald eyes sparkled with pride.

I took a breath before saying,"You did it!"

He bobbed his head up and down. It looked like he was grinning. I yawned not realizing how tired I was. He looked at the house and whined.

Immediately I knew what he meant. I shook my head. "No. I'm not leaving you like this." He whined clearly annoyed with my stubbornness.

I knew what he'd say if he could speak_," Chloe! Stop being stubborn!" _ I giggled and he cocked his head to the side.

"Never mind." I said petting his soft fur. I was luxuriously soft and felt good underneath my fingertips. A smile played at the corners of my lips.

_It's pretty amazing how I can still manage to laugh when everything is falling through the cracks… again Like Andrew may be acquainted still with the Edison Group, Aunt Lauren may be dead, Dad's still looking for me, and Rae could very possibly be harmed by the Edison Group. _

_Just shut up all ready will you!_

Derek tensed underneath my hands. I looked up his ears were flat against his head and his nostrils were flaring, he smelled something.

I immediately started sprinting back to the house. I skidded to a halt because everything looked the same but maybe it was to dark…

_Don't just stand there do something! What? Anything! How can I do anything when I have nothing to defend myself with? So, has that ever stopped you before? Well, no… Than go!_

I took off running through the clearing to the house. Something moved behind a tree in the middle of the clearing making me stop in plain view. Glancing back I saw Derek staring at the same place I was.

Something shifted again behind the tree and then sprinted across to me. Derek saw it coming before I did he hurtled himself across the yard after it. I stared in utter horror as a shriek of fear came from the person's mouth and they pushed themselves forward but they weren't fast enough.

About ten seconds before they collided I screamed at the top of my lunges. "Derek! Stop!!!" He looked at me for a split second before sidestepping the person. I ran up and looked at Derek who was panting and, Simon.

"What the-"

Derek whined and nudged Simon. He stared at him uncomprehending that he was a wolf. I accepted it faster then he did. "What the?" He said again looking from me to him his gaze finally landing back to me.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I said a bit sheepishly my gaze at his feet.

"Uh, yeah." He said looking a bit unsure.

I don't know how long we stood there, it seemed to take a little while but Derek painlessly morphed back into human form. He was still in his boxers which made me blush furiously as always.

"Uh, I'm going to go get my clothes." He began walking back towards the forest.

I don't know why but Simon looked, mad. "Are you mad?" I asked slowly reaching for his arm.

" No, just upset I didn't get to see Derek change." He smiled. "But at least you were there like every other time huh?

"Yeah," I said smiling back and turning to the sound of Derek's footfalls.

We went inside and I couldn't fall back to sleep again. I could hear Derek snoring along with Simon and Tori. I snuck back into the library. The body still lied on the floor motionless. I didn't get a close look at it before but it had to be about a year or two old so Andrew couldn't have done anything to cause the womans death which was a bit reassuring.

Sitting on one of the leather couches I began to doze off. I'm not sure how there being a dead body there and everything but I did and guess what happened…


	7. Another Supernatural Day

**Author's Note**

**Sorry it's not really long again. I hope you all like it and review on what you think!**

I woke to a long string of profanity. (Given by none other than Derek.) I looked around, than looked to the ground. The corpse was crawling after me.

"I I I g g guess I r r raised it…"

Derek glared at me but I continued my normal routine for when this happened. "S s stop." It stopped and cocked its head to the side. I began pulling its spirit from the corpse and apologizing many times.

The same woman materialized in front of me, while her body lay limp. "What do you think your doing?" She screeched her face in a grimace.

"I I I'm s s sorry. I I didn't mean t to."

She through her hands up in the air. "Little Necro you've got a lot to learn if you think I'll even come close to believing that was even close to an accident!"

My hands shot up. "I didn't mean to I swear! It's not even my fault! I was asleep!"

"Well stop sleeping and throwing me back into my corpse!"

"You try not sleeping when you're alive! It's a lot harder then it looks because trust me I tried." I crossed my arms over my chest letting her know that I was frustrated.

Derek stayed quiet I almost forgot he was there until he spoke up. "Just push her away and let's get breakfast."

I glared in his direction. "Sorry, not helping.' He said crossing his arms over his chest.

I took a breath. "Why is your body here?"

She looked at me than sighed dramatically. "If you must know, it was dragged here by the guy who killed me. Who got killed here to."

I looked at her trying to see if she was serious. She was. "Was he, uh a Supernatural to?"

She nodded. I touched my hand to my cheek and put two and two together. "Then h he d did t this?"

"Well obviously." Geese someone needs an attitude adjustment.

"But whatever you do don't-"I was doing exactly what she told me not to do, pulling him through. I felt resistance but I was stronger and he began to materialize.

"What the Hell?" He saw me. "You!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes the chick you slapped in the face, remember me?"

Derek looked at me. "She was the one who slapped you?"

I looked back at him meeting his gaze. My heart sped up but I ignored it. "No there's another ghost here. He killed her."

"Why'd he slap you?"

"I was getting to that part." There was a gruff sorry and I turned back to my ghosts.

The words were on my lips but he was already speaking. "I slapped you because I don't like necromancers, especially young ones who raise the dead just for the Hell of it."

"But I never-"

"What do you call that?" he asked pointing to her corpse.

"A a a an accident."

He snorted. "Really?"

"Yeah! I accidentally raised it in my sleep! I can't control my freaking dreams!"

"Chloe.."

"No Derek I'm dealing with this."

Simon walked down the stairs. "Hey what's going on?"

"Chloe's dealing with her ghost's."

"I thought it was one ghost."

I interrupted. "Well actually no I'm trying to figure out why one slapped me in the face."

Simon opened his mouth but Derek shut him up with a glare. "Go on." Derek said gesturing for me to continue my chat.

"So you slapped me because you don't like necromancers, correct?" He nodded his head. "Well if you lay your dead hand on me once more I'll push you back to the depths of Hell." I tried to sound confident.

A stricken look passed through everyone's faces_. No one was used to me being that upfront with anyone before, especially not a ghost, it felt good._

"So your names Chloe?" I nodded. "I'm Ted."_ I don't really care._

"Well, Ted it's time to say goodbye." And I pushed him back without hesitation.

'Damn Chloe where did that come from?" Simon asked as we were walking up the steps.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm tired of being pushed around by ghosts. It's about time I took charge."

He smiled. "That's good." And he grabbed my hand.

When we got upstairs Tori was stopping down the steps from our rooms. "What was with all the noise?" She said looking at me.

I internally groaned. _Couldn't she stop for a day? I've been through enough today already._

Derek told her to shut up and walked into the kitchen. We followed him and sat down. I looked out the window. It was raining, hard. It was almost impossible to see ten yards away from the house.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. _It was unsettling to me how fast it was moving outside but it felt like the air was still._ I opened my eyes to the discussion at hand, "That Tori needed to keep her mouth shut if she didn't have anything nice to say or if it wasn't relative to the discussion.


	8. Long Time No See

"Tori go to Hell."

_Oh God._

"Derek why don't you go to Hell?" I swear they were acting like an old married couple but didn't say anything, just watched from the couch and tried not to laugh. It was amazing about how much they hated each other.

"Do us all a favor Tori and leave." Tori glowered at him and flipped him off.

"You guys just stop. Okay?"

Tori looked at me. "Did you here what he said to me?"

"Yes, Tori," I said sighing. "That's why I told you both to stop."

Simon came walking down the steps drying his hair with a towel. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Their trying to kill each other but they're not succeeding at that. They're only succeeding at making me go crazy."

He nodded. "Their usual." He looked at Derek mouthing him something that I couldn't see and then turned back to me. "Showers open."

" 'Kay thanks!" I stood up and headed up the steps to my room. I grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and headed to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on hot and got in. It felt good on my skin the rythmatic beating of the water on my back. Washing my hair I heard something downstairs. It sounded like Tori shrieking.

I quickly finished washing my hair. I turned the water off and changed and bolted out the door._ Bliss never lasts long._ "What is-" Simon, Derek, and Tori ran up the steps.

"Ramon and Liam." Derek whispered. I swore under my breath.

"Did they follow your trail?"

"I think, I'm not sure though."

"Who the Hell is Ramon and Liam?" Simon demanded breaking me from my thoughts.

I looked at Derek he looked at me. "You didn't tell him?" I asked incredousley.

"I thought you did."

"Why would I tell your brother that? I mean he's your brother correct?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Well when we were getting bus tickets-" And he told our story to Tori and Simon. Simon was outraged because we didn't tell him, and Tori looked as if she could care less.

There was a tap at the door and all our heads shot up. We were a few rooms away but I shifted my weight uncomfortably and resisted the urge to hide behind Derek. I glanced in the hall mirror._ Hey, the black came out! Stop worrying about your hair we have other problems! Oh right._

The tap came again only louder this time. I looked at Derek. "What are we going to do?"

He looked back at me meeting my gaze. "I have no idea."

My heart beat was fast. My hands shook and I took a breath. "W w well we c can't leave. We s s sh should got to the basement."

Derek nodded. "That's our best bet."

So we all quietly made our way to the basement. Derek locked the door and put things in front of it. "So if they come down Simon use knockback and then Tori use binding and we'll run. They nodded.

"Derek I they get here surprise them by an attack 'kay?"

He answered with a grunt and sat on the last step. He stood up abruptly and we heard something break.

_Shit._

Derek ran up the steps. Simon and Tori stood at the bottom of the steps._ Do something! What? Raise the body. No way! You have to do something! I have my knife. That always gets you really far huh? It worked last time. Fine! Don't listen to me!_

I heard their heavy steps above my head and I held my breath. One of them said something but it was muffled by the walls.

"Derek?" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"What are they saying?"

"They're fighting over if we're here or not." He swore.

"What?" I asked getting panicky.

"They heard us."

I heard their footsteps running down the stairs. Loud as ever, Letting us know they were coming.

My heart skipped a couple beats and accelerated even more. Someone pounded on the door "Hey cutie tell your boyfriend to come out." _Liam._

Derek growled. Simon looked at me."Cutie?" I rolled my eyes and ran up to Derek. 'What's the plan?"

He looked at me. "I'm not sure yet." _Great._

Derek grabbed my hand and rushed me down the steps as soon as they started pounding on the door. We heard wood snap. He kicked it! Then the lock turn and the door knob opened

He was up the steps in a flash and knocked Liam off his feet. Ramon came barreling through the door but Derek feinted the other way. Ramon fell and landed on the landing. Derek ran down the steps in front of me.

Liam helped Ramon up and they stood on the landing, facing us. "Well long time no see. Huh?" Ramon said a smirk plastered to his face.

I peered from behind Derek. Liam saw me. "OH hey cutie! I missed yeah." I grimaced.

Derek turned on him."Now!" I said and Simon blasted them with a knockback spell and Tori put them in a binding spell. We scrambled up the steps, tripping over each other and the bits of wood.

"We need to go!" I said.

Derek thought for a second. "They'll just follow our trail."

"What else do we do?" Simon asked while looking rather irritable.

Tori sighed. "It's obvious stay and fight."

Derek and I both looked at her. He shook his head. "They're to strong even though we have numbers up they'll win.

Simon looked at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good just thinking about ways to lose them."

"We're screwed!" Tori moaned.

_Pretty much. No we aren't. There's always away. But what if there isn't? Then it ends here._


	9. Fight No matter What

I heard a lot of swearing in the basement but tried to ignore it. I looked up at Derek making sure my eyes gave nothing away. He looked back at me and made my stomach do summersaults.

"We need to do something." Simon's voice awoke me from my trance.

"Uh yeah." I told him not really paying attention. As soon as the words escaped my throat Liam and Ramon came barreling through what was left of the basement door.

"Well Ramon it looks like our little friends have friends of their own." I grimaced how they irritated me.

The knife in my pocket seemed to way 20 pounds reminding me it was there for whatever reason I may need it. Liam looked at me in a way that sent my body in chills.

A deep growl had erupted from Derek's chest making Liam and Ramon bust out laughing."Get out." He rumbled. They laughed harder.

When they stopped Liam looked at Derek. "You are coming with us and telling the pack what we want you to tell them." I gasped but Derek just grunted.

"And this time cutie is coming to watch."

"Leave her out of this." He thundered loudly enough to wake the dead. Ramon snickered.

"But that's not all, you don't come with us willingly I will not only have fun with your girl but the other two will be coming along as well."

I pulled my knife out of my pocket when no one was looking and shifted it from one hand to the other. My head was down and I didn't expect that Liam would saunter up to me. Derek lunged but Liam sidestepped him and kept going he was so quiet. "You still have that knife cutie?" He asked ripping it from my hands.

"I I " I stuttered. He laughed and touched my hip. I flinched back into Simon's chest only making him laugh harder. With a flick of his fingers Simon had sent Liam stumbling back a couple feet.

Shaking I pulled Simon over to where Derek was standing by Tori completely motionless. "Derek?"He glanced up and grunted.

"Oh. That's your name, Derek?" Ramon asked circling us. I looked around for Liam but he was no where in sight.

Out of nowhere my breathing cut off and a hand clamped along my throat. I choked for the air I couldn't get. Ramon laughed "Well cutie-" Derek lunged and knocked Ramon and myself off of our feet.

Hitting the floor with a thud I laid where I landed for a second in a daze before Simon pulled me to my feet._ Okay now you really need to do something. What? Uh, I'm not sure I was hopping you'd figure that out. Thanks you're a lot of help._

Suddenly Simon was thrown to the wall and laid in a crumpled heap. "Simon!" I yelled running to him but Tori was there but it didn't matter my path was blocked by Liam. I gulped.

He knocked me off my feet. My knife went flying out of his pocket before I hit the ground.

_So do you have a plan yet? Try not to die? I could've thought of that! Well you weren't being much help._

I reached for my knife but he stepped on my arm. I let out a strangled cry. "Chloe!" Derek yelled decking Ramon in the face that sent him into the wall. He took a glance then hurtled himself at Liam.

My bandaged arm was throbbing and my eyes were blurred with tears but I managed to get up only to be thrown down again. My head smacked the floor with a loud crack sending me into a cloud of blackness.

Nothing was clear only blurry. By my tears? Maybe… "_Chloe? Chloe? "I heard Derek than a cracking. "Tori! Get to Chloe see if she's all ri-" _

"_Derek?" Simon's voice rang out in alarm._

"_I'm alright get to Chloe!" Something was by me nudging me? I couldn't tell it was all so weird and blurry, confusing. "Chloe?" Simon's voice filled my ears with alarm. _

"_Simon is she alright?" _

"_She's unconscious." I was fading in and out missing bits and pieces getting some and not other. _

_"Tori binding spell!" I felt someone bigger kneel next to me and a lot of swearing. Derek._

"_What?" Simon asked._

"_Her arms bleeding." There was something said but I couldn't here it. _

"_What is going on here?" Andrew…_

**Author's note**

**Well I know it's short and I'm leaving you hanging but I have writers block right now but reviews and criticism are welcomed always! Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Darkest Powers series. Blah blah blah.**


	10. Waking Up

I woke from the sea of blackness that succumbed me. Liam and Ramon were gone and I was in my room.

I looked around Simon was pacing the length of the small room, Tori was looking out the window staring blankly across the yard, but Derek and Andrew weren't in sight.

Simon glanced over and stopped looking at me for a second before smiling meekly. "Hey."

"Hi." I said weakly trying to smile back.

Tori looked over and smiled. She actually smiled a genuine smile, before sitting at the edge of my bed. "Our sleeping beauty awakes."

Simon sat next to me and gripped my hand. "We were all worried about you."_ Hmmm… I wonder if that includes Derek? Stop! Do you here me stop? But- I don't want to hear it! Humph._

"How long was I out?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"12 hours." Simon said patting my leg.

"Wow I slept long." I said smiling at Simon.

"And Miss. Perky is back." Tori said a full on scowl plastered to her face._ Well that lasted long._

Derek and Andrew came through the door quietly before noticing I was very much awake.

"Hey." I tried my best to smile.

Derek grunted and Andrew smiled."Chloe you gave us quite a scare." _He reminded me of a doctor on a soap opera telling someone that they nearly survived something fatal._ I bit my lip trying not to burst out laughing.

"So what happened to Liam and Ramon?" I asked looking at all the faces throughout the room.

My question was ignored."Chloe, how's your arm feel?" Derek asked staying by the door.

"Fi-"I moved my injured arm (the one that had stitches, a bullet graze, and was stepped on) and winced. It stung at any movement and throbbed from every spot. I swallowed. "I'm fine." I managed to force out.

"Right." Derek said in a non-believing tone. I sighed he could always tell when I was lying.

"Hello? Are people going to ignore my question?"

"Andrew took care of them." Simon said silencing any question I had with a stern look.

I kicked the blankets off my legs and stretched not moving my right arm. I got up. "Where do you think you're going?" Derek asked appraising my tattered blood stained clothes.

"To get food."

"It's 2:36 in the morning! Can't you wait?" My stomach growled ravenously.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked with a smirk.

He grunted something as I walked out the door. I paid him no mind as I skipped down the long hallway to the descending stair case.

Almost falling on my face I managed to make it to the unscathed kitchen. I opened the refrigerator. Andrew came down the steps without anyone else.

"Umm." He said nervously.

"Yeah?" I asked facing him.

"About the body you found Derek told me and I had no idea it was there. If I did trust me I would have done something."

My face fell I had managed to forget about that. But I nodded and smiled not sure if I should believe him or not. But pretended to believe him and he seemed to take the bait.

"Well then!" He said clapping his hands together in an overly cheerful way. "Let's get you some breakfast!"

"Oh no Andrew go get some sleep! You're probably tired. I can fix myself a bowl of cereal."

"Well if you're sure…"

"I insist go sleep."

"Well okay. See you later Chloe."

I pulled out a bowl, milk, spoon, and a random cereal, poured and began to eat. I wasn't paying much attention to what I was eating my thoughts wandered back to the ghosts.

_I could've asked them to help! They're both poltergeists! So now you have a plan? After? Seriously? Sorry! It's hard to think on the spot in a life or death situation._

After I finished my breakfast/snack I went to the bathroom then back to my room which everyone had evacuated. I sat on my bed and listened to the wind. It was an unusually windy night.

I sat back, closed my eyes, and slowly began to drift back to the darkness again. My dream was strange.

_I sat on a blue polyester couch that was rough under my fingertips. There was a voice that was loud and quiet in my head. Screaming so loud it hurt my ears and then whispering so soft I had to strain to hear. Warning me?_

"_Well Chloe I know you think we're monsters for doing this to you." Dr. Davidoff said holding a needle. _

_I yelped._

"_But Chloe this is for the best you, Victoria, and Derek are dangerous and have to be eliminated. Of course we saved you for last." He said coming closer with the needle that would kill me._

"_No." I whispered._

"_Yes!" He said laughing an evil menacing laugh._

"_No!" I yelled as the needle pierced my throat and the room went dark._

"Chloe! It was just a dream your okay! Chloe wake up! Chloe!" Derek shook me gently then shook me harder when I wouldn't wake.

I bolted up and looked around it was bright this time and everyone was in my room again looking at me.

I coughed. "Uh, hey sorry 'bout that." I said running a hand through my tangled mess of hair.

Simon sat on the other side of me and gripped my hand. Andrew was seated in a chair 5 feet away from my bed.

_Why did this always happen to me?_


	11. Old Friends

Andrew got up slowly and left the room looking at Derek before he did so. I glanced over, trying to catch Derek's gaze. I knew he saw me but chose to ignore my knowing glance.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked rubbing his thumb over my knuckles reassuringly.

"Yeah. It was just a nightmare" I said trying to get Derek to look at me.

"But you've been through a lot lately."

"I've grown used to it." I smiled at him encouragingly willing him to let go of my hand.

Tori, being the person she is had to put a snarky comment or two in there. "It's all about Chloe. Poor, poor, Chloe. But here she is peppy as ever with two guys protecting her."

Simon shot her a glare. "For once Tori could that bitchy act of yours be nonexistent?"

She opened her mouth to say something but I spoke first. "Remember no bickering?"

Tori rolled her eyes and muttered a "whatever" before stalking out of the room.

"Oh aren't we lucky she's with us?" He asked loud enough for Tori to hear.

"Shut your mouth wolf boy." She howled from the bathroom.

Shaking my head I got up sliding my hand from Simon's and stretched. "So what time is it?"

"It's about 6:00." Derek mumbled getting up from across the room. "Get dressed and head own for dinner in about an hour. We're having guests."

I looked over at Simon but he just shrugged, gave me a smile, and walked out behind his brother.

Sighing I through on a pair of different jeans, a hoody, and after running a brush through my hair before heading down to the awaiting catastrophe.

When I walked to the dining room door it was empty. So I followed the noise into the parlor. There were at least 6 different faces I had never seen before in my life. I awkwardly stood there in the doorway until Simon noticed me.

Simon was all smiles when he saw me, his face lit up and he walked over grabbing my hand and whispered in my ear. "Finally you got here. This has been Hell."

"So who are these people?" I asked as he led me back to the couch.

"Other people like Andrew, scientists, experiments, and other super naturals who used to work for the Edison Group." I internally groaned. _This is going to be fun. Ha-ha._

Andrew looked up his face bright and cheerful. "Chloe! Thanks for rushing down, Tori's still changing I didn't know if you would be to."

I smiled instead of groaned like I would have liked to. I looked up from the floor to see all six faces staring at me. "Well Chloe introduce yourself after you sit down." Andrew said still smiling.

After I sat down I painfully introduced myself. "HI I'm Chloe and I'm uh a necromancer."

Andrew smiled again and gestured to a skinny woman with silvery hair. "This is Gina she's an Agio half demon." She smiled. Andrew looked at the guy about a year or two older than me with jet black hair and black eyeliner on. "This is Dan he's a shaman." He nodded and started picking at his shirt. He turned to a set of twins. They were both girls with soft brown hair who looked to be about 15. "This is Jennifer and Jenna they are both witches." They smiled and began to whisper to each other in British accents. Then he gestured to a lady in her mid 30's who had dark auburn hair and electric blue eyes. "This is Jade she's a necromancer also." She smiled then looked back at Andrew. "And last but not least this is Taylor." He had caramel skin and dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes and looked like he was seven-teen. "He's an Exaudio half demon.

I immediately almost forgot every name I just heard, except Taylor he took my breath away. _This is way more trouble than it's worth. Yep I agree!_

Tori walked into the room and I saw her eyes were drawn to meet Taylor's gaze, but he held mine. I knew her eyes were boring into my side but his eyes were the only thing I saw, only thing I cared about.

"Well, lets get to dinner and we can introduce Tori to everyone okay?" Andrew asked clapping his hands and standing up in that overly cheerful way of his.

We walked to the dining room and took seats. Andrew and Gina at the heads and the rest of us scattered randomly throughout the table that sat 20 people.

The food sat on the table and my stomach growled loudly. I looked up but saw no one looking at me because they were all piling food on their plates so I followed suit.

Everyone was shoveling food into their mouths so the only thing that you could here were the clinks of forks on the plates and the chewing of our food.

Andrew set his fork down. "I'm so happy to see you all again!" They smiled back at him. _This will be a very long night.._


	12. There's something strange

And that's exactly what it turned out to be. After dessert we all piled onto the wrap around porch in the front yard. The woods that surrounded the house seemed extra dark and gloomy in the dark.

Out of nowhere my ghost appeared. Jade looked up but ignored it like nothing was there. I slipped inside unnoticed and turned around. "What do you want?" I asked sighing and plopping down on the couch.

"Something's not right." She said sitting down next to me.

"L l like w w what?" I knew where she was taking this.

"Those people, they just don't seem. Hum how to put this, they don't seem right. "

"R r r right?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? There is something strange about them."

I nodded my head a little bit. It was strange like how Andrew just got them here now.

"Well, I guess I'll leave because of the other necromancer here." She faded out of sight and left me there alone with my reeling thoughts.

"Hey." A voice said awakening me from the trance I laid in, making me jump. I looked up to see who was talking. It was, Taylor.

"Uh, hi." I said.

"So where you just like talking to a ghost?" He asked his voice low and sweet.

"Uh well yeah."

"I didn't know there were ghosts here! That is really cool!" I had to try really hard not to roll my eyes because he sounded six.

"There was also a body." I muttered under my breath as I sat there uncomfortably.

"Now that's just freaky." Tyler said shaking his head.

"Yeah, well I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I've had a really long day." I said getting up.

"Oh okay." He said. As I started to head for the stairs he muttered "Not as bad as mine."

I turned abruptly. "You really don't want to start I am not in a good mood." He chuckled making me fume.

"I noticed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked crossing my arms and slowly walking back over._ Oh no I'm turning into Tori. She must have rubbed off on me._

"You haven't said much and the little you've said to me has been snappy."

I sighed. "Listen normally I'm not like this at all. I'm the peppy girl who's all over the place, goes looking for danger, basically your typical damsel in distress." I sat back down and sat Indian-style.

"Wow." He laughed. "What happened I never did get the whole story." I looked at him. _Is he crazy?_

"From the beginning?" He nodded and so I told him my story, how I ended up here, and how I felt about it. It was nice confiding in somebody but weird because he was a complete stranger. He just sat there as I went through the story (minus Derek's changes. I made up an excuse about those) and paid complete attention even at the rare boring parts. I told him about how I hated that everyone thought I couldn't take care of myself and that I was this 5 foot nothing girl who had to be helped with everything. After I started it wouldn't stop and it felt good to let someone know how I felt.

After I was done he looked at me holding my gaze before I looked away. "Yeah you did have a bad day, not just a bad day but a bad couple weeks."

I nodded "something that was nice though was that it was consistent." He laughed and shook his head.

"DO you always look on the bright side?"

"Well yeah when you travel with Tori and Derek and Simon you have to stay optimistic. I mean it's not hard with Simon, I try to pretend Derek doesn't think I'm a blonde little twit, and I pretend Tori's words don't hurt." I said with a shrug."You fall into routine."

He shook his head again and nonchalantly scooted over so our shoulders were touching and I tried to pretend I didn't care. "Well,' I said getting up hurriedly " I should go get a shower before Tori gets in and uses all the hot water." Without waiting for him to say anything I rushed to the stairs.

I blasted the water to hot and stepped into the shower putting my head to the cool tile and sighed running a shaky hand through me hair._ There is something so strange about him; he makes me feel so unnatural. You are unnatural. You know what I mean! He's so strange he gives me bad feeling, he and the rest of our "guests" do._

I sighed again and grabbed the shampoo bottle. _I'll talk to Derek about it later._ After I stepped out of the shower with a towel tightly wrapped around me I cleaned the fogged up mirror off with my hand and grabbed my brush, running it through my hair until there were no knots. The little bit of black that was still in my hair had disappeared for good. My blue eyes stared back at me, the same ones I had since I was born, never changing.

There was a knock on the door making me jump. It was a soft knock so it had to be Simon. "Hey, Chloe I was just wondering when you'd be out."

"Like five minuets." I called back throwing on my clothes and towel drying my hair before running a brush through it again.

When I stepped through the door I was almost run over by Tori and Simon each barreling through the door trying to get in first. I jumped back as they tried to force each other back away from the open door.

At the first sight of a small opening I took it and slipped away to my room unscathed. I threw my towel on the chair and went looking for Derek because he has a tendency to disappear.


	13. I'll Give You My Story

I found Derek staring at the damage in the office lost in his thoughts. I touched his arm lightly trying not to move my still throbbing right arm. "Hey." I murmured keeping my voice low so no one would here us.

He jumped slightly and moved from my touch before muttering "hi".

I gazed around the basically destroyed room. There was debris everywhere. The computer screen was in half, (I don't know how they managed that), books were randomly throughout the room, pieces of insulation and drywall covered most space, and there were gaping holes randomly in the walls.

"Wow." I whispered forgetting he was standing a foot away from me.

He grunted in response and headed to the study; I followed him through the door with a hole about Liam's size and stepped down the steps. Blood showered the steps and the door, not to mention half of what was upstairs.

As I followed him I wondered aloud. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah." He mumbled quietly as he stepped onto the landing.

"So am I only going to get one syllable words? I thought we were past that." I said sighing.

"Yeah we are." He answered gruffly moving a piece of dry wall out of our way.

"So what's on your mind?" I asked tripping slightly over a piece of debris.

"Nothing." He muttered looking throughout the room for something particular.

"Well then what are you looking for?" I asked hopping over a small pool of blood trying not to grimace.

"The body." He mumbled nonchalantly while picking up debris over where it should have sat.

I sputtered. "W why?" I demanded almost falling on my face trying to get to him.

"I wanted to-" He lifted the board and the body was gone. I gasped. _B but how?_

"What the Hell?" He asked to himself more than directed to me. I stood there for a moment my hand over my mouth in pure awe. _How could this happen?_

Derek glanced up. "Uh... Andrew probably moved it so we didn't have to look at it." I looked up at him folding my arms across my chest letting him know he and I both knew that's not what happened.

"Did you need something?" He asked turning his back to me.

"Yeah. I have a question."

"What?" He mumbled not caring but to lost in his thoughts to tell me he didn't care.

"Well, It's about the um guests."

His head snapped up. "What about them?"

"They just make me feel uncomfortable and that Taylor kid gives me the creeps. But I mean I may just be acting paranoid or something like that-"

"No you're right I feel like that to. I just can't imagine what they would be doing here if they didn't want to take down the Edison Group."

I nodded. "Me too. They make me feel weird and I just have a rally bad feeling about them."

Derek started to say something but Simon's voice came down the steps. "Hey you guys down here?"

I looked at Derek before calling, "Yeah we'll be right up." and looked back at him. We're not done. I mouthed and stepped over the debris trying to go up the steps.

I looked at Derek from the top. "You coming?"

"I'll be up in a sec." He mumbled losing himself in his thoughts again.

I stepped through the door way as soon as Simon, Taylor, and Tori came into the office.

"What were you and wolf boy doing down there?" Tori asked her voice wrinkling in disgust.

"Nothing." I said though my face heated even though I knew we weren't doing anything.

She snorted clearly not believing me in the least bit. Simon glared at Tori then looked back at me a smile growing on his face.

"Taylor was telling me a really funny story, but anyway Andrew wants to see us all in the dining room right now."

"OK." I said glancing back at the stairs trying to see if Derek was coming up. There was no shadowy figure or anything so I followed them to the dining room to see what Andrew could possibly want this time.

"I'm guessing," He says after we all sat down and Derek finally joined us. "that you are all very tired so I'll make this quick for everyone." He said looking discreetly at our end of the table. "We are going to have more people here. More grown-ups per say and we wanted to let you know that these couple of weeks are going to be excruciatingly painful."

We all groaned there was never going o be time to be real teenagers. And the days I was a real teenager I didn't value each and every "normal" day I had to live but know I'd give anything to have those days back.

"But we haven't decided if you need to come with us." My mouth hung slack. _How could they not let us help? We have done nothing but help. But aren't you the one who brought Liam and Ramon here destroying the office and the study? Yes. Aren't you the ones who need to destroy the Edison Group? Well yeah. So you haven't really helped you've caused more trouble than anything._

I knew my conscious was right but it was truly hard to believe that I was nothing but a nuisance to these people and that they were much better off without us there. But really? We probably weren't going on that rescue mission from the beginning we were nothing but a convenience.

It made me angry and hurt more than anything. We'd tried to help it wasn't our fault danger was always on our trail.

"But we will still have you train because it may be useful one day." Andrew said as my brain slowly returned to the discussion at hand.

_This is going to be quite fun._

**I know it's been a while but I've been sick, had soccer, school, friends, family, and a major writer's block but here's this chapter hope you like it! Make sure to review and add criticism is always appreciated! I'd like to say thanks to my regular readers! You know who you are and I'd like to let everyone know why Chloe doesn't exactly have the same personality as in the book. Most of the time when I'm writing a character I make her me, She says what I'd say and does what I'd do. I've tried to keep her kind of close to the book as I can but I've strayed a lot especially with the smart Alec comments (totally me). I'm sorry if you wish her personality was how it was in the book but that's just how I right. Well thanks again I'll post more soon!! **


	14. Getting Lost

We all went to bed silently fuming right after Andrew told us. He tried making us see what they all saw but we weren't having any of it. I was at that point beyond furious, I was ticked off.

I took a shower and crawled under my blankets wishing I could disappear with in them and be gone forever. I wanted to defeat the Edison Group and find Ray and my Aunt Lauren. I needed to find them out of love and guilt because I had been the one who had gotten both of them in there. It was all my fault.

I laid there for a minute staring at the ceiling. _So you're going to lay here doing nothing when you could be doing something productive. Like? Uh like finding the answers we all need, go for a jog try getting used to being worked hard for the next week and a half._

I groaned and threw my blankets off of me. I wasn't tired so I should be doing something no matter how much I wanted to curl into a ball and stay there. Grabbing a pair of tennis shoes I slowly crept down the hall mentally cursing the creaky floor boards.

Because I was so intently focused on not making any noise I ran smack into Taylor's shirtless body which was built. Not as built as Derek, not even close, but built well enough "Oh u uh..." I already felt the blush rising to my cheeks.

He laughed which made me angry.

"Excuse me but I'm kind of want to go down the steps." I said gesturing to the staircase a couple feet behind him. He still didn't move. "Listen I don't want to be rude or anything but I really have to get down there." He gave me a pointed look. "Please?"

He moved just enough for me to squeeze past brushing my bare arm against his making me shiver at our exchange. As I started down the stairs I heard his voice behind me. "So can I ask where you're going?"

I stopped and turned around. "I'm not sure yet, maybe to go walk around."

"Mind if I come?" I looked at him to see if he was serious, he was.

"I don't know I-"

"Come on Chloe! Why shouldn't I come?"

"Fine you can come. Meet me down stairs in five minuets."

"Aye captain." I inwardly rolled my eyes and walked down to the backdoor folding my arms waiting impatiently.

"That was like two minuets. Why are you so impatient?"

"Because I want to get outside." I snapped unlocking the back door and walking into the still crisp night air. There was something about him that made me want to be rude and make snarky comments. I didn't know why, I just did.

"Well where are we going to go walking?" Taylor asked scanning the yard for God knows what.

I shrugged and followed his gaze which finally settled behind a big oak tree. "What?" I asked stepping off the porch and walking to where his gaze was.

"I don't know I thought I saw something move."

"If it's a ghost I'll tell you." I said smirking at the half joke I made but feeling a tingle down my spine still, because it didn't matter how I tried to act confident I was still shaky.

He jumped off the porch and jogged to my side. "If it was a ghost I wouldn't have seen anything."

"Yeah, but if it was an Agito before death than it can move things with it's mind.

"Oh well that's kinda cool I guess."

I looked up at his face about a foot from mine. "Really? You think being dead would be cool?"

"I don't know I just always wondered what you did after you die."

"Trust me you want to stay as alive as you can. It doesn't look like a whole lot of fun."

"Well thanks for filling me in. I just might have gotten so close as to killing myself to see what it'd be like."

I shook my head getting the sarcasam and continued walking to the oak tree that was a good fifty yards away. A shadow moved making me stop ubruptly.

"What?" Taylor whispered looking for anything.

"I it's n not a g ghost."

"How do you know?"

"I I saw it's s shadow."

"Chloe? What are you doing out here?" Derek's voice came behind me making me jump slightly before turning around.

"Oh I was uh-"

"Oh so the guard dog's protecting Chloe now? Not letting her out of his sight for an hour?" Taylor said sneering at Derek.

Derek growled but continued to ignore Taylor as he asked me again why I was out here making it clear he doesn't favor Taylor, at all for that matter.

"I was going for a walk and Taylor wanted to come and we saw something…" I trailed off because I knew how pathetic I sounded so there wasn't much of a point.

"Because we wanted to be out here, mutt, is that a problem?"

I looked up at Taylor ready to defend Derek but he beat me to it. "Whatever." Derek muttered turning his back and walking back up to the house not even looking back.

"Well that was uh…" I trailed off there was nothing to say what he did was rude and completely uncalled for.

"What?" He asked growing irritated.

"T that was really r rude and y you shouldn't h have d done t that." I barley stammered.

"It's not like he's your father. He shouldn't be looking after you every two minuets. You can take care of yourself and you're perfectly safe with me."

At the mention of my father my mood went from fine, to okay, bad, worse, and then finally stopping at terrible. I blinked back the tears and pushed all thoughts away before looking at Taylor's flawless conceded face.

"You are the most in-conciderate, rude, and conceded person I have ever met! And the thing is you don't even care! You know who you are and what you do, but what kills me is you don't even try to change!"

I stalked off into the woods instead of turning back and going to find Derek._ Great move Chloe, Great move._

I ignored my conscious and continued walking ignoring Taylor's call to me I kept walking until I had no idea where I had stalked away from Taylor. _You're lost .I know. How are you going to get back? I don't know….._


	15. The Strange Little Girl

_Oh God. Yeah what are you going to do? You? Don't you mean us? Well it's not like you listen to me. You know if I could glare at you I would. Be my guest and try it doesn't seem like you'll make much progress._

I looked around but all my eyes could see were plants, trees, and that's about it because it was still dark. Looking down I tried to see if there were any foot prints or plastered down grass anything, but it was to dark to see anything.

I sighed. "I'm such an idiot." I muttered to myself trying to figure out which way I came from. I had no survival skills out in the wild I didn't know how to tell direction let alone start a fire. I was screwed.

_Okay think. About? Figuring out how to get back to the house! Oh well I got nothing. Thanks you're helpful. You mean we're helpful._ I inwardly rolled my eyes.

_Maybe I'll try calling Liz. Good idea, get right to it sparky. Sparky… really?_

I started easily, mentally calling her name before vamping it up a little bit at a time, until I was calling Liz's name out into the empty air, nothing happened.

My hands started shaking and my throat tightened. I swallowed and took a deep breath this isn't getting me anywhere.

I walked back to where I thought the house would be because that was my best bet right there. I came across a small creek that shimmered in the moonlight. Looking into it I saw something rustle the bushes behind me making my pulse quicken.

Taking one shaky breath I turned around. "Is anyone there?" I called to the trees and open air, there was no response._ I must have imagined it._ Something moved again. "Hello?" I called quietly praying for it to be Derek.

Nothing again. I swallowed that couldn't be good. A playful giggle swirled around me. "Is anyone t there?" I asked like an idiot again. The giggle enveloped me again.

I slowly moved closer to the sound and the rustle a little girl in a frilly pink dress jumped out. "Boo!" Her small voice said before a giggle came out when she saw me jump slightly. "Hi!" She said in a bubbly voice.

"Uh hi." I said slowly unsure of what to make of her.

"I'm Jamie!" She said twirling around me again and again.

"I'm uh Chloe."

"Chloe, that's a pretty name! I wish it was mine!" I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked looking around to see if there was anyone here.

"Oh no!" She said in a whisper.

"What?" I asked looking around again but seeing nothing.

"He's coming! Hurry we have to hide!" I figured it was just her playing a child's game. I opened my mouth to tell her I didn't want to play but she tried to grad my hand but it passed through mine. I stared at it my mouth a gape.

_There is no way she's a ghost! Then explain what just happened. I can't! Someone can't be coming for her! It would have to be like, like a film replaying over and over again. Well you learn something new everyday._

"Let's go!" She demanded leading the way. She didn't stir anything. _It must have been the wind._

I followed her through bushes and brush, past trees and a clearing she just never stopped.

"Oh no." She said quietly, more to herself than me.

"What? What?" I asked looking around again but nothing.

"He's here." She said turning around and stepping around me.

I twirled around there was someone there. His face was covered, but he was tall, with curly brown hair. "w who a are y you?" I asked stuttering over my words fumbling through them.

He ignored me but looked to Jamie. "Well princess you got out again didn't you." She hid behind me scared.

"Leave h her a alone." I said trying to sound defiant, he laughed.

"Oh there's a little necromancer. Well little necro we have one rule. You do not get in my way and you'll wish you didn't."

I gulped but pretended to laugh. "You c can't touch me! If a anything you s should be worried about y yourself. I'll slam you b back into you're c corpse faster t than you c can say n no you wouldn't."

He took a step back. "You wouldn't."

"I I h have b before."

He took off running fast. I turned around Jamie was gone. _What?_

"Chloe? Chloe!" Derek's voice called form behind me. My heart lifted.

"Derek!" I yelled trying to follow his voice even though he'd have found me in a heartbeat.

"God Chloe what are you doing out here?" He asked running up to me his face creased with worry.

"I I I…"

"Chloe you have to stay near the house!"

"I'm not that far away!" I began to protest.

"Chloe, you're about four miles out."

_How did I get this far out?_ "Oh umm." I looked around finally noticing that the sun was starting to rise. I yawned.

"Ooops." I said slowly looking at him.

'I've been out here all night looking for you!" He said raising his voice a little.

"You didn't have to come looking for me!" I snapped, stalking away.

"Wrong way." He said in an exasperated tone grabbing my arm lightly. I glared at him. He stared at me.

"Lead the way." I said gesturing for him to start going. He started and I walked slowly behind him in the quiet.


	16. Training begins

The long walk was filled with nothing but silence between us. The birds started chirping and our footsteps crunched but between us there was an unsettling silence.

Silence. _Hadn't I wanted silence before? From everything and know I don't? I can't turn the world on and off when I can tolerate it and I can't choose. But know I don't want it? _

The silence continued past sun up. I recognized some of the forest so we had to be close. We made it to the clearing where the house sat quietly. I would have ran if I had, had any energy left but I was to dead on my feet.

He walked briskly ahead of me but I didn't try to keep up there was barley enough energy for me to walk slowly. I walked through the backdoor and shut it quietly behind me. Making my way to the couch I collapsed onto it and closed my eyes savoring the comfort.

I fell into unconsciousness easily but was woken by arms lifting me gently and putting me in my bed. I slipped back into my unconscious state. "Chloe?" Someone's voice called pulling me away from my dreamless state I was so comfortable in. I stirred but fought to stay there, in my sleep.

The sing-song voice came again but more demanding that time. I recognized that voice but I just couldn't find a place… Jamie?

I bolted up, eyes wide when I saw her dancing around my room. "You're up!" She exclaimed happily. I nodded rubbing my forehead with the palm of my small hand.

There was a light rap at my door. "Come in." I called weekly falling back to my pillow's comfort.

"Good you're up." Simon said coming through the door smiling.

I nodded again glancing inconspicuously around the room for Jamie, she disappeared again.

"Well Andrew wants you downstairs to start self-defense training. He said he gave you the morning off but it's time to get up."

"Wait? What time is it?" I asked looking around for the alarm clock.

"Half past one."

"Oh I'll be down in ten." I said hopping out of bed but tripping and landing on my face.

Simon hurried over and helped me up shaking his head. "What are we going to do with you?" He asked teasingly and smiling at me. He held my hand longer than necessary and quickly kissed me on the cheek before heading out of the room.

I stood there for a moment wondering what just happened. After a moment I shook it off and picked a pair of soffe shorts and a t-shirt with a pair of tennis shoes.

I headed down the steps into the kitchen where everyone waited talking in low voices. They heard me come in and looked up. "Look our sleeping beauty's awake." Tori sneered glaring at me probably wishing she got to sleep as long as I did.

Ignoring the jab I hurriedly grabbed a muffin before Derek or anyone else grabbed the last muffin on the table. Mmmm blueberry.

Andrew smiled at me. "Good to see you Chloe."

I gave him a closed lip smile because I still had food in my mouth. "HI Chloe!" Jennifer and Jenna said in usion mimicking each other's perky tone. Dan nodded at me while Derek and Taylor where no where in sight.

Gina and Jade didn't acknowledge me because they were in an intense conversation. Jenna got up from her chair and hopped gracefully out of the dining room.

Outside there was a grunt and a shatter of glass. We all looked up. "Listen I don't want to hurt you!" Came Derek's voice. There was another grunt.

I bounded outside the backdoor to see Derek pinning Taylor down while trying not to hurt him. "Chloe it's not" He stopped. I stood there my mouth agape and dropping my muffin to the ground. It rolled away slowly before stopping abruptly.

"Chloe! Get him off of me." Taylor pleaded looking at me I almost caved.

"Get him off of you yourself." I said after a minute of silence. "I have self-defense to learn." I walked away not looking back at Derek or Taylor.

"What's going on out there?" Andrew asked getting up.

"Just guys being guys." I assured him. He sat down slowly looking at me suspiciously. I shrugged and walked out of the kitchen looking for Jenna and Jennifer my self-defense teachers.

I found them outside hitting each other doing backhand springs, etc. "Chloe!" Jenna yelled after seeing me.

"Hi." I said nodding towards her.

"Well I guess we should start off with the basics." Jennifer said coming up next to me. We streched for what seemed like a very long half hour. "Now," She said looking at me." We teach you, the element of surprise."

"Do you have any gymnastics or dance training in you're past?"

"Yeah." I said rubbing my already soar calf muscles.

"Then you'll be good at this." Jenna assured me. I tried to smile.

"The art of walking silently is putting one foot in front of the other." Jenna said demonstrating how to walk. It was completely unbelievable she made no noise. "Pretend you're walking on a balance beam with quick careful steps one in front of the other in a low crouch if you want tot be completely silent. That's perfect!" Jenna exclaimed clapping her hands together in delight.

"Now that you've got that down," Jennifer said after a couple tries. "lets get to avoiding hits. You can side-step, do a split, duck, dodge, do a back hand spring, or a backwards cartwheel, etc."

"The goal is to not get hit." Jenna said trying to punch Jennifer but she sidestepped the punch, grabbed her arm, and hit her in the stomach. "When you get someone in this position go for the stomach, not the face."

When we finished I was tired. Very tired. I'd been hit multiple times but had done well for my first time.

We walked through the door all of us to tired to speak. "How'd it go?" Andrew asked after we had all plopped down on the couch.

"Good." I mumbled stifling a yawn.

"Great Chloe's a natural at this stuff! She'll have it down pat in less than a week." Jenna exclaimed happily. Even if she was tired she was perky as Hell.

I still tried not to blush but failed miserably. It was nice to be good at something and recognized for it.

"Chloe does you're arm hurt?" Andrew asked.

I looked down at my arm and shook my head. "I forgot I even hurt it to be honest." I said stifling yet another yawn but I was determined to stay awake and get to the shower.

"Well that's good that it feels better." He said slowly looking at me strangely.

Someone ran past his chair, but no one else noticed. "Did you guys see that?" I asked looking around.

Jamie popped up in front of me a smile plastered to her innocent looking face.

"Hey Chloe!" She said smiling at me happily. I nodded at her trying not to be noticed.

"Why won't you say hi back?" She pouted but I tried to pretend I couldn't hear her.

"Chloe!!!" She demanded looking at me stomping her foot in anger.

I still pretended until she vanished infuriated. I sighed peace and quiet. "Simon!" Tori screamed from the back of the house, so much for that.

"Simon get back here!" There was a muffled voice. "NO give it back now!" Tori yelled I heard feet hit the floor loudly.

"Simon!"

"Tori shut up!" Derek yelled making the house go quiet. Ah that's better. I closed my eyes.


	17. First Kiss

After the wonderful silence subsided and I opened my eyes Taylor entered the room with a fat lip and black eye. I stifled a laugh. Taylor shot me an evil glare and went to sit down in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"What happened to you?" Jenna asked looking over at him with amusement in her sparkly brown eyes.

"Nothing." He grunted staring at the floor. I smirked. He lost the fight surprise, surprise.

Derek stalked down the steps, not a scratch on him. I burst out laughing; he looked over at me his sparkly green eyes laughing with me. He went into the kitchen where I followed him.

"I hope you didn't hurt him to bad." I said sitting on the black granite island as I watched him sift through the cupboards before he found a bag of chips and ripped them open.

A smile tugged at his lips as he turned to face me. "No, just bad enough for him to know not to pick a fight with a werewolf." I laughed and lightly kicked him. "Hey!" He said teasingly leaning against the island next to me.

I smiled again and rolled my eyes. "So have you started training yet? He shook his head.

"There's no one to train with." He said sighing looking out the window. "But I hear you're doing quite well."

I turned crimson. "I guess." I said with a shrug turning my head so he couldn't see my blushing face.

He grunted in reply as Dan walked in. "Hey." I said smiling at him.

"Hi." He said looking for something to eat before finding another bag of chips and ripping them violently open. "So how was training?" He asked me looking at Derek.

"Fine. I'm just really tired."I said yawning for unneeded emphasis.

He laughed. "Yeah the twins really work you hard don't they." He was being sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "So," Dan said carefully "what happened to Taylor?" I looked at Derek; he looked up then back out the window and shrugged. "Well it looks like he got hit in the face pretty good and if me, Andrew, and Simon didn't do it than who did it?"

Derek kept his mouth shut. "I knew it!" He said happily dancing out of the room. _Guess he isn't all dark and gloomy like we all thought he'd be._

"Well he's going to be a pain in the ass huh." I said trying to lighten the mood but failing considerably.

Derek looked at me surprised that I said that and we both burst our laughing. "When do you say that?" He asked after we finished laughing.

I shrugged and looked up at him and finally I saw the touch of fever in his eyes. "You're going to change again soon aren't you." I said making it a rhetorical question. He nodded. "Is it going to be like last time?"

Derek shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." I groaned. "What?"

"It would be so much simpler if we knew what to expect." I sighed.

"We?" I looked up realizing I made a mistake.

"Uh, I I it's just that, uh we've gone through it a all t together a and I j just thought that…" I trailed off from rambling and looked up at him.

He smiled and leaned down, I leaned up. We pressed our lips together gently at first, then we got more passionate he dropped the chips to the floor and put his right hand on my hip and his left trailed up and down my back. My hands twisted in his hair as we kissed with such force it was a good thing I was sitting down.

When we parted we were both gasping for air when everyone except Taylor came bursting in the kitchen. We looked up, my face turned beat red but no one noticed. "Taylor is working for the Edison Group!" Andrew breathlessly exclaimed.

My eyes grew wide but why had I expected this? _Oh My God! I just kissed Derek! And it was so, so perfect ,well until this._

"Well what do we do?" Derek asked folding his arms across his chest.

"The Edison Group is on their way now! We have to leave!" Andrew exclaimed. For some reason this infuriated me.

"Why do we want to leave?" I exclaimed. Everyone was startled by my out burst.

"Chloe be reasonable pl-" I cut Simon off.

"Why should we leave? This our chance to defeat them without having to go to headquarters!"

"Chloe." Andrew said calmly. "I have thought about that and the outcome doesn't look good."

"The outcome you see or the one that can really happen?" I accused.

"Chloe don't be an idiot. We have to go." Tori said coming into the kitchen.

Everyone was against it, even Derek and Simon whose dad is currently in the headquarters of our worst enemies. I looked up at Derek and sighed.

"I guess we have to pack." I said heading upstairs.

We were all packed with in an hour. I triple checked my bag. I had my money, clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, socks, yep that was everything.

Pilling into the van I looked back at the "safe house" my mind reeling and read pooling in my heart. I blinked back the tears and focused on Derek's clear face that was next to mine.

That made me feel better. I looked at Simon and the feeling came back, so I focused my eyes on Derek's beautiful green eyes he looked down and smiled. I did my best to smile back but he saw through it.

Derek gripped my hand firmly giving it a gentle squeeze. I squeezed his hand back and leaned my head against his arm and closed my eyes. Geez I was tired…

I drifted into unconsciousness against Derek's warm arm. I heard quiet murmuring making me stir. I opened my eyes to see the sun setting and Gina driving. Andrew was on the phone talking to someone.

Tori, Simon, Dan, Jenna, Jennifer, and Jade were all fast asleep. I looked at Derek next to me and shifted so I wasn't leaning on him. "Sorry." I whispered stretching my arms.

"It's okay." He said looking out the window into the darkness, he seemed detached so I didn't prod him.

To keep myself busy I looked out the window letting my mind wander, which was a very bad idea. _I wonder where Liz is? I really hope Aunt Lauren's okay, and dad, they can't do anything to him can they? I really hope not. And what about Ray? What about her? Well she's with the Edison Group and... And she betrayed you. But- But what? Grrr._

At 10 o'clock we reached an old truck stop. After Simon, Tori, Dan, Jenna, Jennifer, Dan, and Jade where woken up we went inside to eat. My stomach growled. All I had eaten was half of a muffin.

I couldn't eat much though. Everything settled easily in my stomach. I pushed my plate over to Derek. "You should eat." He said pushing away his empty plate.

Shaking my head I replied, "I'm not really hungry." And I smiled trying to make it look more believable. He took it and scarfed it down within seconds.

"So Tori, why were you yelling at Simon?"

"He took my hair brush." She shrugged.

"I just had to borrow it for a second geez!" Simon said sourly.

"When you want to borrow something you ask, not go into their room and take it!" She spat the words with venom.

"It was just going to be for a second!" Simon exclaimed clearly irritated.

"You ask!"

"Fine, Tori can I use your hairbrush?"

"No." She said briskly taking a sip of water.

"But you just said that if I wanted to use it I had to ask!"

"I never said I'd let you use it."

Simon opened his mouth and shut it again because he knew he'd been beat at his own game. Jenna, Jennifer, and I laughed. Dan looked up. "Dude, it's a hairbrush."

"I know." Simon said exasperated as if he was missing the whole point when really he was the one missing the whole point entirely. We all laughed again even Derek and Dan. "What?" Simon demanded looking at me. I shrugged and took a sip of my Coke. He sighed and walked away.

Gina, jade, and Andrew sat at a spate table in an intense discussion. They looked irritable and wary, probably trying to figure out what to do with us kids.

"Chloe, what's wrong." Derek asked brushing my hand before pulling away abruptly. I pretended not to notice.

"Nothing." I sighed playing with my straw.

"Chloe?" He growled.

"C can I t talk t to y you?"

"Yeah." He said gruffly.

"Not here outside." I whispered.

"Oh uh okay." He answered standing up.

No one noticed our abrupt exit. "What do you need?" He asked leaning up against the rough brick of the building.

"Well ever since we you know kissed you seemed happy at first, but know your, your distant." I said in a sigh leaning on the wall next to him.

He sighed.

"What?" I asked worry evading my voice.

"I've just been thinking about how I'm not good for you, and that you could get hurt because of me and-"

"I get hurt on my own. You and I both know that. And if anything I'm not good for you. You always have to look out for me and save me even though that's not the best job in the world, to watch out for someone as danger proned as me." I said looking up at him.

"But I think you're my uh mate." He whispered so quietly I could barley hear, but I heard him enough.

"Y You think I'm your m mate?" I asked shocked, not horrified shocked.

"I know you don't think it'll work out and-" I wanted to slap the idiot.

"Derek I don't care if I'm your mate. I want to be."

He looked at me in complete shock. "What about Simon?"

"What about him?" I asked staring at my feet while kicking at the gravel.

"I thought you liked him."

"I've never liked him Derek, more as a brother, or a close guy friend."

Relief filled his green eyes.

_I'm in love with a werewolf named Derek Souza! Oh my God! It's about time you realized it. You mean us. No I mean you._

We kissed again and went back into the truck stop where no one noticed we were even gone.

I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back at me. I had to use all my self control not to kiss him again.

** Authors note**

** Hey everyone! I wanted to say thanks to my normal reviewers once again and beg for more reviews. **** But you guys are so awesome and always make me smile. Hope you guys liked Derek and Chloe's first kiss! Nothing was happening so I decided to skip ahead a couple of boring chapters and make it more interesting. **** Did anyone predict about Taylor? Oh and yes Derek and Taylor where fighting about Chloe, she just doesn't know it yet. You can review and add criticism as always. Just wanted to say thanks! (If you have questions e-mail me or leave a review!!)**

** Xoxo**

** Hope**


	18. On Our Own

_Love is just a game that everyone should no how to play. People talk of love and how great it is but sometimes it tears people in half and sometimes destroys them all together…_

We finished dinner and piled into the van again. It was full of meaningless chatter everyone avoiding the question at hand. What do we do now?

We drove, for what seemed like endless hours. Derek was my pillow when I occasionally drifted into unconsciousness. We stopped, I'm not sure where I was half asleep so Derek carried me again and put me in a bed. _A motel maybe?_

Someone touched my arm gently. I bolted up and looked around. Derek stood. Immediately I knew what was happening I through off the blankets found my jacket and tennis shoes. "Where are the closest woods?" I asked after I had slipped my shoes on.

"A quarter mile."

"Can you last?"

He nodded absently scratching his arm. "Is it bad?" I wondered aloud as we slipped out the back door. I slung my book bag over my arm, it was just a precaution.

"No, not as bad as before." He winced as a spasm shot through his back. I started walking faster, he kept stride with me easily.

"I can't believe Taylor betrayed us." I said as we entered the woods.

"I should have known." Derek said shaking his head before wincing again. We came to a small clearing with a big rock in the center. He moved behind a bush striping to his boxers and getting down on all fours. I sat on the rock.

"This isn't nearly as-" Derek started before grinding his teeth together as his back shot up.

"You're doing fine." I murmured to him in a calming voice. A wave of naseaua hit him; vomit sprayed the ground in five seconds flat.

He turned into a wolf after another spasm. "Well that was fast." I said stroking his luxuriously soft black fur. He snorted and nodded his head with a smile on his uh muzzle.

Derek ran around the little clearing happily. He was like a baby puppy, full of energy. I laughed at him as he made circles around me. When he stopped he was panting.

"Chloe! Derek!" Simon's voice rang out and his figure loomed at the edge of the clearing. Tori followed behind him.

He stopped and Tori ran into him. "What the-" She stopped. "Holy- is that Derek?" She seemed to be able to talk but Simon stood there silent for a moment.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep." _Why is he acting retarded? He's seen Derek in wolf form before. He just has to get used to the fact that's all._

Derek walked over to where they were standing and looked at Simon. Finally he smiled and patted his head.

"So why are you here?" I asked coming up next to Derek.

"I saw you leave and right after you left we were attacked by the Edison Group. Everyone had to go their spate ways. I grabbed Tori and ran." Simon said holding both Derek's and his backpacks.

'I looked for yours but…" Tori looked at me and saw it was on my arm. "Oh."

"Thanks but I thought something was going to happen but I told myself I was just being paranoid." Tori cracked a smile.

"You would."

"Hey people." Simon said waving his hand. "The Edison Group is less than a mile away we need to leave like now."

I hoisted my backpack up on my shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." We jogged, our backpacks hit our backs and our footsteps hit the earth in synchronization; other than that there were no other noises.

_Here we go again. On the run with no real home… again._

** Author's Note**

**Okay it's late and I'm tired so I'm going to make this short. Once again thank you to my regular readers! **** I just wanted to inform you all that this is really interfering with the book I am currently writing so the chapters may not come as fast. **** I'd quit the book but I'm having so much fun writing this that I couldn't do that and I'm right in the middle of the best parts! So I won't do that. Sorry this chapters so short I felt like I needed to put one in and this was just a fill in, it's not good. So much for this being short. ;) I have been deciding on whether or not to bring Ramon and Liam back because you don't know what really happened after Chloe fell unconscious. But let me know if I should and if you have ideas of where. Sorry this is so long but I guess I'll end it now.**

** Hope **


	19. Flash Back

_Derek's pov Flash back Ramon and Liam's visit_

_ Ramon's hand went around Chloe's throat her eyes went big. The wolf inside of me went haywire; I lunged at him with as much force as I could._

_ I knocked them both off of their feet but kept going at Ramon. Simon was thrown into the wall. Chloe ran to him but Liam stood in her way. _

_ He knocked her off her feet and stepped on her arm she let out a strangled cry. "Chloe!" I yelled punching Ramon in the face before turning on Liam._

_ I heard her head it the floor. "Chloe, Chloe?" Liam's hand went through the wall. "Tori get to Chloe see if she's all ri-" Liam got his arm out of the wall and hit me in the stomach making my fly into the wall._

_ "Derek?" Simon's voice rang out in alarm._

_ I looked up. "I'm alright get to Chloe! I yelled before kicking Liam in the ribs._

_ I could here Simon asking if Chloe was alright but nothing for her. I looked over worriedly._

_ "Simon is she alright?" I asked side stepping Liam's punch._

_ "She's unconscious." He yelled leaning over her._

_ I hit Liam in the face making him reel backwards. "Tori binding spell!" I yelled at her. She looked over from Ramon in a binding spell to flick her fingers._

_ I ran over to Chloe before swearing under my breath._

_ "What?" Simon asked inspecting her._

_ "Her arm's bleeding." I said gingerly lifting it up._

_ "What is going on here?" Andrew asked bursting through the door. Liam and Ramon looked at him before running past him and didn't look back._

_ I looked back at Chloe's unconscious face and my heart sunk. __**This was all my fault! If I hadn't woken her upon the bus to tell her I was changing none of this would have happened! **_

_ "Is anyone going to tell me what the Hell happened?" We ignored Andrew as we kept inspecting Chloe. Tori sat next to me._

_ "Is there anything I can do?" She asked worriedly looking over Chloe's body and barley being able to meet my gaze._

_I shook my head.__** I wish I knew how to help.**_

"_Someone tell me what is going on now!" Andrew roared. I looked up. _

"_Werewolves tracked Chloe and my scent. They attacked and she got hurt." I said grinding my teeth together._

"_Why did they come attack?" Andrew demanded incredulous._

"_I think we have bigger problems at the moment Andrew." I muttered gently lifting Chloe into my arms bridal style._

_Tori hovered all the way up to Chloe's room. __**I never would have thought she cared about Chloe. Well she does but yeah your mate's unconscious you need to worry about that.**_

_I laid her gently down. "Tori go get a damp wash cloth." She ran out of the room and was back in seconds. She brought a white wash cloth. "You know this is or her arm right?"_

_She looked up at me. "Oh, oops. use it anyway." She said sitting on the edge of Chloe's bed. She though for a second before snatching the cloth out of my hand and gingerly lifting Chloe's arm up. She rolled up her sleeve and gently wiped away the blood._

"_Does it feel broken?" I asked peering over her._

"_Do I look like a doctor to you wolf boy?" __**She may like Chloe but she definitely doesn't like me.**_

"_I was wondering if anything felt out of place."_

_She felt her arm for a second before shaking her head. "Nope. There is nothing wrong I think when Liam stepped on her arm there was a piece of glass under it." She looked to find the cut._

"_Yeah here's the deep gash." She said pointing at a deep cut with a large piece of glass sticking out of her arm._

"_Derek come with me." Andrew said standing in he doorway with Simon. I stated to say something. "Now." He said walking away. I got up and followed him._

"_What?" I asked standing in the hallway, leaning up against the wall with my arms folded. He gulped._

_He took a deep breath. "Tell me what happened now."_

_I went into the great story. He let me talk and didn't say anything. When I finished he looked at me. "I guess I underestimated how much you love Chloe."_

_I sputtered. "Love Chloe? Really?"_

"_She's your mate I see it in your eyes." I looked at him._

"_You have no idea what you're talking about. She's part of my pack I protect who ever is in my pack." I said before walking back into Chloe's room._

_**How did he know? He's not a god damn werewolf! He doesn't know anything. Okay wait I'm confused. About? Okay, so you say she's your mate and then you deny it. Face it; she's your mate so just tell her! It's not that simple! Whatever you say.**_

"Derek?" Chloe asked gently after we had stopped to rest from our Escape from the Edison Group. I looked up. What surprised me the most was she wasn't scared of me in wolf form like Simon was. Even when he saw me the second time!

"Hello? Derek, is anyone home?" She asked again pulling me from my thoughts. I grunted because wolves can't talk even though that would come in handy.

"Are you okay? You were completely out of it."

I nodded my head. "Oh, okay I just woke up and saw you awake. I thought you might have heard something."

I shook my head. "Well, okay." Chloe said a bit uncertain. But god she was so beautiful and she was all mine, I was lucky; the down fall Simon.

Motioning for her to go back to bed she sighed and laid down next to me. "I know that wasn't what you met." She said chuckling. "But this is more comfortable."

I grunted and put my head on my paws wondering when I was going to change back and if the Edison Group were going to be looking in the middle of the night.

** Author's Note**

**I know I said I wouldn't be able to update a lot well its brake I have more time. I wanted to thank Burning for giving me the idea of Derek's flashback so thanks!:) I'll admit that this was way harder because it was 1 in a guys perspective and 2 it was Derek's if it had been Simon's I'd have been able to do it a whole lot faster! Sorry if you don't like it this was very different for me! Oh and Happy Turkey day! But anyway I'd like to say thank you to all my normal reviewers and beg for more reviews. :p I love writing this so much! Oh and thanks to everyone who added me as story alert and everything. That makes me happy. But to those people who did and didn't review. Please, please, please review! Thank you so much!!**

** Hope **

_** P.S. Feel free to add criticism and suggestions!!**_


	20. How My Mother Died

_Chloe's pov_

We ran for what seemed like hours. Derek was always either ahead or behind, checking for people following us or people ahead of us. Thankfully there were none.

When we finally settled down it was on the ground, with three thin blankets. I fell asleep almost immediately, but I woke because of the wind.

I looked up and saw Derek staring at the blackness. "Derek?" I asked quietly.

He was lost in thought. So lost in thought he didn't even here me. "Hello? Derek, is anyone home?" Derek glanced up at me, and grunted. "Are you okay? You were completely out of it."

He nodded his head. "Oh, okay I just woke up and saw you awake. I thought you might have heard something.

Derek shook his head this time. "Well, okay." I said uncertainty creeping in my voice. _ Is he okay? Ask him not m. I can't read minds. I was just wondering! If I was asking I would have said 'Do you think he's okay?' Humph._

He motioned with his head for me to lie down. I sighed and lay down next to him. I knew this wasn't what he met but it was so much more comfortable, and made me happier.

"I know this isn't what you met." I told him snuggling closer. "But it's more comfortable."

Soon I fell into unconsciousness again. My dream was weird. It was out of the ordinary. Normally I saw either myself or someone else I loved dying. But this, this was something different entirely. It was the same, but so different.

_I hovered out of the car my parents were in. My father driving and my mom talking animatedly about something that happened at work, that she thought was the most hysterical thing in the world. They were completely oblivious as to what was coming._

_ But I saw it, I saw the car that would kill my mother. I screamed and hollered as loud as my voice would let me but I was like a ghost and only I could hear myself._

_ The navy blue, Chevy pick-up truck was speeding down the road. The driver was determined to make the yellow light before it turned red. And all I could do was stand there in utter horror with my mouth agape._

_ "No." I whispered as my dad began to turn left as the light changed to green._

_ The blue truck kept came, faster, faster it sped along the black asphalt running straight into the passenger door._

_ "No!" I said but louder this time. It was like watching it in slow motion, the falling of the glass, the impact of the two vehicles, and my Mom's death defying scream. _

_ I watched completely helpless as the tears rolled down my cheeks freely. "No." I whispered as I crumpled to the ground in defeat. _

"Chloe, Chloe, it was just a dream." I heard Derek's voice try to pull me out of my dream but I couldn't come out. I wanted to come out of it, desperately, but every time I came close I was sucked back in.

_The police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks surrounded the area in which they had collided. I watched as my father got put into the ambulance, the truck driver in the one next to his. I watched my mother get zipped up in the bag, she had no chance of survival. She was dead at the sight._

"Chloe!" I bolted up off the ground to three faces staring at me. "Are you okay?" Derek asked his emerald eyes piercing into mine.

"Yeah." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Are you sure?" Simon asked. "It took us like half an hour to get you to come to."

"Oh, sorry. And yeah I'm fine, it was just a dream."_ It wasn't just a dream, that was different. We were… there, literally there. I know. I was there to. Wow you aren't happy. Not happy? Well duh! I just watched my Mom die for God sakes! Ok, ok I'm sorry. (Slowly backs away in head, before turning and running away)._

"Chloe? Hello are you even listening to me?" Tori snapped.

I looked up. "Sorry, what?"

She scowled and stormed away. "Are you sure you're okay?" Derek whispered in my ear as he helped me on my feet.

"I'll tell you later." I said before brushing myself off and walking away. I heard him sigh so I turned around and smiled at him reassuringly. The smile was faked, I really felt like curling up into a ball and sobbing, but that wasn't an option.

We picked up our mini campsite and continued walking. Derek walked next to me protectively. "When did you change back?" I whispered as he held a branch back so we could walk under.

"A couple hours ago." He muttered coming back up next to me.

"Did it hurt?"

"No." He answered making me move over so I didn't have to hop over a log.

"Oh, well that's good." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could put in my voice.

He rolled his eyes. "It's later; now tell me what you saw."

I sighed. I had to tell him sooner or later. "I w watched my mother d die." I whispered quietly so only he could here.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry." He said his voice sympathetic. "Do you think it means something?"

I shook my head. "No, it couldn't."

"Do you know that's how she really died?"

I nodded. "One day I had asked my dad what happened and what he told me exactly what I saw." He looked at me like I was crazy and I felt crazy. " No, Derek it felt like I was really there but no one could see me! I was like a ghost!"

"Well that's ironic." He chuckled.

I smacked his arm. "Derek it's not funny I'm serious."

"Chloe, I know but there's nothing we can do about it."

I whimpered. "Derek I don't want to go through that Hell again! I heard her, her scream before she died."

"Chloe." He whispered wrapping his arms around me. He ran his hand up and down my back in reassurance.

I pulled away and looked ahead at Tori and Simon who were completely oblivious to us. "It's okay." He gave me a stern look. "Really." I said nodding my head and turning to walk away.

He grabbed my hand gently. "Chloe it's okay." He whispered.

"Yeah, I know. But for now I'm going to run away from it and not look back."

He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "I know, running isn't the answer but for me right now, it is."

Derek scowled. "That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say we need to tell Simon soon, before he finds out the wrong way."

"I know." I snapped. "We will eventually." He looked hurt. "We will okay?" I said softening my voice and kissing him on the cheek quickly. "Now let's go."

** Authors Note**

** Yepp! It's me, I'm back again! I know, I know. It's just that it's still break, and there's nothing else to do. There was like this magnetic pull dragging me over to write a chapter! It feels good to have accomplished it though. Oh and did you guys like the dream? I was writing and it just hit me so I wrote it, thought it sounded okay, and kept it. But anyway there was a point to the dream and you will find it out, I promise just not this chapter. Oh one question was I descriptive enough in the dream? I wasn't sure how to put it in words, so sorry if you didn't like it. Anyway thanks to all the reviewers! You guys are the ones who keep me going and writing and there are a certain few of you who brighten my day! Thanks so much!!**

**Hope **


	21. From Now Until The End

Derek and I caught up to Simon and Tori who were arguing about what tasted better, a cinnamon role or a chocolate chip cookie. I looked at Derek and smiled. He smiled back.

"No! Cinnamon roles dominate over cookies. End of story!" Simon said completely serious with his arms crossed.

"No way in Hell is that possible!" Tori said. "Cookies are the bomb. Why do you think cookies are everywhere? There are even cookie stores! Do you see any cinnamon bun stores around? Nope you don't. So hah!"

I shook my head in disbelief. _Really, they're fighting about this? Of all things they could be finding a way _ _back to the road!_ _ But no, cookies and cinnamon roles, this is unbelievable._

"Hey, guys. We should be trying to figure out where the Hell we are, not bickering about cinnamon roles and cookies!" I said trying to keep my voice level.

"But-" Simon said, but Derek cut him off.

"Chloe's right. We need to get out of here. The Edison Group could be in these woods. Remember they're looking for us. And last time they had guns." I rubbed my shoulder absently remembering about the gullet graze.

"Does your arm hurt?" Simon asked coming back to stand next to me.

"Uh no, thanks though." I did my best to smile at him, failing miserably. _Yeah we need to tell him now!_

I gave Derek a knowing glance and elbowed him. He gave me a look that said we will soon. I promise. I sighed and continued walking.

"Oh, so what are we protecting Chloe from today?" Tori jabbed at me.

I rolled my eyes so she could see, making her glare at me. "Tori I thought we were done with this." I sighed.

"Done with what?" She demanded stopping.

"With the jabs at everyone, including me."

"Whatever." She muttered glowering at me before storming off.

"Tori don't! We don't know these woods!" She ignored me and kept walking into the trees, before disappearing entirely.

"We have to go get her!" I demanded.

"Let her cool off." Derek said easily walking the other way.

"What? She could get hurt, or killed! We have to find her!"

"Chloe Derek's right." Simon soothed. "She won't go far."

"I wouldn't count on that." I said hoisting my back pack on my back and sprinting into the trees.

"Tori!" I yelled looking everywhere but the canopy of trees made it dark.

_ Great. Dark equals ghost. They can't do anything. Oh, like the one ghost didn't slap me. Yeah._

Something flitted past me. I jumped and looked around, shaking. There was nothing. _Stop being so paranoid, it was nothing. Yeah nothing._

I continued walking. Something moved next to me. I jumped and stopped again. I scanned everything I could see, nothing again.

I continued to walk shakily calling Tori's name again, more frantically each time. Something flitted again. I caught a glimpse of pretty pink dress with ruffles.

Jamie popped out from behind a bush giggling. "Hi Chloe!"

"Uh, hi Jamie. Have you seen a girl who is about 5 foot 7 with spiky black hair?"

"Oh yeah. She was here just a few minutes ago. Why?"

"I have to find her. Which way did she go?" Jamie pointed straight ahead.

"Thanks Jamie you're a big help!" I said starting to run again. She was next to me.

"Why do you have to find her?" She asked skipping.

"I need to find her because she's my friend." I said stopping and looking around.

"I can help!" She said proudly.

I looked at her uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I owe you anyway from saving me."

"Okay, I need you to go ahead and find her, then come back and tell me where she is."

"Okay!" Jamie said eagerly skipping ahead. I waited for about five minuets before she came back.

"Where is she?" I asked eagerly.

"At the pond, follow me!" She said leading the way.

We came up to the pond to see Tori kneeing by the edge and looking down. I came up and sat down next to her.

"How the He-" She stopped when I smiled.

"I had a friend help." I said smiling coyly.

"Oh a ghost." She nodded.

"So are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just needed to clear my head."

"Is it all clear now?" I asked jokingly.

She cracked a smile. "Yeah, but more importantly, you and wolf boy?"

I blushed furiously and nodded. "You guys are cute together."

"What?" I asked incredulous.

"You're short, he's tall, you're skinny, he's buff, he's your knight in shining armor, and you're the heroin."

I laughed. "What?" She demanded smiling.

"Really? That's all you can think of?"

She nodded sheepishly. I laughed again. After both of us finished laughing I looked at her seriously. "We aren't going to get through this without each other, and we can't do that if we are always fighting."

Tori nodded. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"You guess?" I asked smiling.

"What?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Forget what?" She asked curling her lips in a smile.

"So friends?" I asked looking at our reflections.

"From now until the end." She said laughing.

I looked at her. "What?"

"That was the cheesiest line I have ever heard." We both broke into fits of laughter again.

"Tori, Chloe?" I heard Simon ask coming up from behind us.

We both jumped and glared at him before braking out laughing again.

"I don't get it bro, first they are ticked at each other and now they're laughing their butts off. I just don't understand." Simon said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure we're not meant to understand." Derek said flashing me a smile. _ Wow that was completely out of character. He loves you that is why._

I couldn't help but smile. _He loves me, he loves me. _I sang in my head as Tori and I got up and brushed ourselves off.

"So Derek do you know where the closest civilization is?" Tori asked looking around.

"Yeah, it's about a mile away. Why?"

"I was just wondering this is really gloomy."

"I agree." I said scanning the area for Jamie, but she was nowhere in sight.

"What are you looking for?" Simon asked looking where my eyes where.

"Uh nothing. We should start going shouldn't we." I looked at Derek.

"Yeah we should." Derek confirmed.

"Well than let's go." I said leading the way before stopping. "Wait, which way is civilization?"

Derek pointed the way opposite of me. "Oh, well than let's go." And off we headed to find someone to tell us where we were.

** Author's Note**

**Okay well thank you to my reviewers you are all very great! And keep reviewing. I'm not exactly sure when Derek and Chloe are going to tell Simon. I have an idea, maybe next chapter. **** Anyway I'll try to keep writing but I've been busy. Hopefully I'll update soon. **** Remember review, review, review!! I'm not going to update until I at least get 65 reviews!! **

**Hope**


	22. Well That Didn't Work How It Was Planned

_SPOV_

I looked around as we walked, but there was nothing to see, it seemed like we were walking in circles. It looked as if everything was the same, same trees, shrubs, even the dead leaves on the ground.

But all I wanted to see was Chloe, beautiful Chloe. She was going to be all mine, she just hadn't realized it at that moment.

Her beautiful voice carried as she and Tori had an animated discussion on some book they had read. Derek nudged me. I looked up, upset that I was taken out of my daydream.

"Huh?" I asked looking longingly at Chloe's back.

"When we set up camp for tonight, we have to talk." Derek mumbled gruffly.

"About?" I asked looking up at his face.

"Later." He muttered before looking at Chloe and Tori's backs. I shrugged and went back to daydreaming about Chloe, beautiful Chloe…

_After they set up camp; about two hours later_

We set up camp right before it was completely black. Derek dragged me away saying we needed "bonding time". Chloe nodded like she understood. She was so sweet….

After we got about half a mile away Derek stopped. "Simon, it's time to talk."

I stood there. "Okay, so start talking."

He looked at me and lowered his gaze before he whispered. "Simon, Chloe's my, mate."

I laughed, he had to be joking. "Simon." He walked forward putting his hand on my shoulder. I doubled over, I was laughing so hard.

"Good one bro, you had me for a second." I said after I could breathe again. I looked up expecting to see him smiling, but his face was dead serious. "Seriously bro did you come up with that?"

His face was still and serious. I took a breath. "D, you are kidding right?"

Derek shook his head and looked away. "NO!" I yelled. "She's mine! You can't have her!" Then I ran away from him, and from the girl I loved.

"Simon!" Derek called after me but I kept going and going and going.

_CPOV_

I paced back and forth. They should have been back by now. All of a sudden Derek came sprinting back. I looked up my eyes wide. "Simon, he ran off." He breathed.

I took off from where Derek had come. "Chloe!" Both Tori and Derek yelled.

"Chloe, don't you dare!" Derek yelled but I kept running. I ran so fast everything blurred past me. _You know you already did this once. Yes. And if Derek couldn't find him, what makes you think you can? Well I'm going to try anyway._

I ran past a tiny clearing where they probably talked and kept running straight. About two miles from the clearing I stopped to catch my breath which was ragged.

_ Why don't people lean not to run into the forest by themselves? Didn't you just do that? No, what I did was different. How? Well, I'm trying to save someone._

Leaves rustled to my right and a twig snapped. I looked over my eyes wide again. _I pictured it a perfect end to the heroin's life in any movie. She was all alone running to find her friends. The Edison Group had been trailing them, waiting for the perfect time to strike, they had found one. As the Heroin's running she stops and hears something. Who is it? The Edison Group. She screams and try's to run but they shoot her in the leg and she falls to the ground in a crumpled heap. The heroin looks up at the men in pain wishing her friends well. She makes eye contact with the man with the knife pleading him to let her live. He smiles and stabs her and all that was left was her last cry of pain._

I shook my head. _Get a hold of yourself this isn't a movie. Well it seems more surreal every day._

The leaves rustled again. I crept over to where the sound was coming from and I moved the branch away. A squirrel popped out of the bush and scampered away. I laughed before getting back at the task at hand. Finding Simon.

I started running again before stopping abruptly. What if I'm going the wrong way? I started panicking and looking everywhere. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! "Simon?" I yelled as loud as I could. "Derek?" I yelled maybe he could hear me.

There was a muffled noise coming from straight ahead of me. I crept to get a better look and saw Simon in the middle of a clearing, laying down, and staring at the canopy of trees over his head. I lie down next to him and put my head against his shoulder. "Is it true?" He asked still staring at the sky.

I sighed. "Yes Simon, it is."

"You know I love you to." He said sighing and looking into my eyes.

I looked away. "No Simon you don't love me."

"Yes I do." Simon stated matter of factley.

"It's called infatuation like with Romeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and Juliet were in love it wasn't infatuation!"

"Please tell me how they fell in love in two seconds of seeing each other?"

"Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

I snorted. "You really are old fashioned aren't you Simon?"

" perfect type for you."

I sat up on my elbows. "Sorry to burst your bubble Simon but I love Derek; you're more of a brother."

"Oh, I didn't know you loved him." He whispered.

"Simon you have a place in my heart to." I whispered. Wow did I feel like I was in a soap opera.

"Really?" he perked up.

"Yeah, just in a different spot."

"Oh."

"Please understand that you're too good of a friend to ever be like that, and I'm Derek's mate. I can't control that."

"I know but it had to happen to the girl I really loved."

I rolled my eyes before getting up. "You don't love me and get up we have a long way to run to get to camp."

"What?" He demanded getting to his feet.

'We are like 5 miles away from camp."

"Really?"

"Yes Simon come on." I grabbed him and we started running.

**Authors Note**

**I'm gonna make this short. Sorry it took so long. **** Thank you to all you reviewers. And I won't update until I get at least hmmmm 74 reviews. I'll update when that happens. **** Keep reviewing!!!**

**With love Hope**


	23. Somewhat Safe, for now

_CPOV_

It was pretty evident Simon didn't like running and wouldn't unless his life was in danger. He whined and moaned about how tired and hungry he was. I was at the point of breaking and telling him off.

"Are we almost there yet?" he moaned from behind me.

"I don't know Simon." I sighed annoyed.

"I don't want to run anymore." He reminded me off a six year old.

"Next time Simon don't run aimlessly around." I snapped at him narrowing my eyes even if he couldn't see.

"Okay, okay I see your point." He sighed and ran faster trying to keep pace with me. Which was actually quite sad considering his legs were longer than mine and he was more athletic.

It was pitch black and there was no doubt in my mind that we wouldn't get to sleep at all. The sad part was I couldn't help but blame Simon he was the one who ran off. Yeah I felt bad about it but I didn't want to be the blame for a sleepless night.

We ran in silence for a couple minutes before Simon asked. "Why do you love Derek?"

It was a question I wasn't ready for, one I hadn't even pondered. It was so fast and he made me happy, that was all. I looked over at him barley able to see him even though he was only a couple inches from me.

"I guess because it feels right and he makes me extremely happy. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I feel safe and secure around him."

He nodded. "I never would've guessed that you and Derek. I would have understood if you said no to me but to pick Derek, it leaves me…flabbergasted."

I rolled me eyes. "Why can't anyone else see that Derek can be loved and love?" I asked aloud.

"Maybe because I'm so big." His deep voice came from next to me, his foot falls silent. I jumped and skidded to a halt.

"What the heck?" I demanded catching my breath and trying to steady my racing heart beat.

"You are really close to camp. A little over half a mile."

I looked over in awe. "Really?"

"Yeah." He said grabbing my hand. MMMMM warmth.

"Can we walk?" Simon moaned from on my other side.

I looked at a chuckling Derek. "Yes Simon we can walk." I said exasperated.

"Finally." He muttered. "You know she had me running the whole way here!" Derek looked at me raising his eyebrows. "I know! I was like. 'Chloe, can we please walk?' And she was all like. 'No Simon we are running!' I was like okay sorry."

"I did not say it like that!" I protested glaring at Simon.

"No." he agreed. "You said it worse." My body tensed I was so close to punching him. It was probably because I hadn't slept well in over 24 hours.

Derek clenched my hand tightly. "Simon enough. Go back to camp, we're coming."

"Fine." He grumbled and half jogged back to camp. I sucked in a deep breath and shook my head.

After a moment I wondered aloud. "How do you live with that?"

Derek was serious. "He's only like that when he doesn't get something he wants. Whatever you told him didn't work, he's not giving up."

I groaned. "Come on lets get back to camp. I'm beat."

"I bet, let me carry you."

"No, it's fine I can-" I began to protest but my eyes started to feel heavy. "Okay." I sighed and let him sweep me off my feet. I clung to his chest feeling his heart beats that were even and steady. I fell asleep to the beating off his heart.

I woke up in a bed. I rolled over and clung to the sheets. They smelled like a hotel. "Chloe?" Tori asked hesitantly.

"Hmmmm?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"I just wanted to see if you're hungry, it's past noon"

"What?" I demanded jumping up. "How could I sleep that long?"

"Calm down." She snapped. "You didn't get back until about 5 A.M." Tori said her voice softer.

"Oh, okay." I said falling back down onto the pillows. "So where are we anyway?"

"Ummm, some motel called the Nine Door In."

"Where? Like what state or town would be helpful."

"That's the thing. We aren't exactly sure." She said looking at the window but the view was blocked because the blinds were shut tightly.

I sighed. "There weren't any signs?"

"Chloe, we were running through the woods. Why would there be signs in the woods?"

"I don't know! I just thought that maybe you knew."

She took another calming breath. "Simon and Derek have gone for food. They got another room, and do you mind if we used some of your money to help pay not just Simon and Derek's?"

I shook my head. "Okay then-" Tori was cut off by the door swinging open.

"Is she awake yet?" Simon yelled.

"If she wasn't she would be know." Derek growled putting some food on the small counter by the mini fridge. I sat up leaning my head against the head board.

"Sorry." Simon whispered.

I laughed which made him jump. "It's okay Simon I'm already up." I made my best effort to smile…it was a fail.

"Oh." He said grinning and rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He reminded me about an anime character. A very bad one. Suddenly that struck a thought.

"Simon, have you been drawing anything for the comic book lately?" I asked throwing my feet over the edge of the bed and stepping on the beige carpet.

"Yeah, actually I have been." He said pulling a note book out of his bag before tossing it to me gently. Fumbling I barley caught it with both hands.

I flipped through the pages all the ones that were there before plus one of us arriving at the safe house, the ghost, basically everything that had happened he recorded. "Wow, Simon these are amazing." I said in awe I had forgotten how talented he was.

"They're nothing really." He said smiling. I noticed Derek shoot him a glare but I smiled.

"Really Simon, don't be so naïve! These are truly amazing!" The flush deepened on his cheeks. The funny thing was I was actually enjoying myself.

"Anyone going to help me put these away?" Derek mumbled from across the room.

"Here, let me help." I said hurrying over to his side and grabbing a bag.

"You should stop flattering him. He's taking it the wrong way." He hissed at me as we both moved to set something in the small fridge.

"You are paranoid. He's your brother he knows we love each other. He won't interfere." I didn't know how I sounded so sure of myself, or used love for that matter but her just grunted in response.

"Just stop. Please."

"Okay." I muttered walking over to the bathroom and finding an unopened tooth brush. I opened it and shut the door before running hot water and dumping a ton of soap into the tub.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. It's not even a long one. I just wasn't in the mood to write this. I'm actually working on my book, but the beginning is always the hardest thing to write I've started over at least 20 times. But anyway thanks to all the reviewers and people who put me as favorite story or author. KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!! Anyway thanks again the next chapter will come out when it will come out. I'm on Christmas break so I might get one or two in, in these two weeks. I'm not making any promises though. Thanks again! And if I don't write before Christmas hope you all have a blessed Christmas! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!**

**With Love,**

**Hope **


	24. Pocessed

_DPOV_

While Chloe was in the shower I had to use every self-restraint to not go and rip Simon's head off. _He deserved it, and he knew Chloe was mine. She loved ME!_

I took a breath and bit my tongue until I tasted iron. Simon looked at me and smiled from his sketch pad. _Okay now he was asking for it. _

I heard the water in the tub drain and Chloe step gingerly out of the tub losing her balance for a second. I shook my head and I could feel a smile tug on my lips. Tori walked up to the bathroom door. I braced myself for a usual snarky comment but one didn't come. "Chloe, do you know when you'll be done? I really need a shower."

I heard Chloe hurrying to get ready. "Yeah I'll be out in a minute." She called back her voice melodic and beautiful.

"Thanks." Tori said coming to sit in a chair by the door. _When did she turn nice?_

Chloe opened up the door towel drying her hair. She slowly made her way across the room before standing up right and tossing the towel on the ground. "So what did I miss?" She asked her voice sweet as she came and sat next to me on one of the beds.

"Nothing." I grumbled. Her beautiful blue eyes bore into mine. Then she looked at Simon who was pretending to stare out the window but he was taking peeks at us.

She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. Simon looked over at her with narrowed eyes, I knew she saw him but chose to ignore him entirely. My lips curled up when she looked at me, causing her to smile as well. Her beautiful smile.

I put my head on hers lightly. Her hair smelled like shampoo and was soft against my cheek. Her back went ridged. "What?" I asked moving my head and peering into her eyes.

"Do I still have a price on my head?" She wondered aloud.

I sighed and handed her the paper we had picked up this morning after I turned to the page with her face on it. "Shit." She muttered under her breath while scanning the page. When she looked her eyes were clouded, distant. "Did you get any hair color?" She asked me a stricken look crossed her face.

"Yeah, it's not black." I assured her. Her face relaxed a bit. "It's a light brown."

"Oh, okay good." She answered I could tell by her face she didn't want to color her hair again.

"You don't have to." I whispered, "It's just an option."

"It's fine." She tried to assure me.

"Chloe." I growled.

"It's not a big deal, it'll wash out eventually." She did her best to smile.

I sighed, god she was stubborn.

_CPOV_

"It's fine." I assured him, even though I really didn't want to color my hair after my last traumatizing experience.

"Chloe." He growled at me.

"It's not a big deal, it'll wash out eventually." I said to him trying to smile but failing horribly.

He sighed and shook his head. I put my hand to his face making him look at me. "It's fine."

Derek glanced over at Simon who had been staring at us intently. He blushed and turned his head away quickly. "Told you." He said looking at me again.

I waved my hand dismissing it. "Derek, calm down. I love you." I kissed him lightly on the cheek before resting my head on his shoulder again.

Tori walked out of the bathroom the towel in her hands. She threw it on top of mine and walked over to the grocery bag that was still sitting out. She found the hair color and held it up. "Do you want me to help?" I nodded and got to my feet following her as she led the way to the bathroom.

She mixed the hair color together and had me lean over the sink. "Isn't this going to stain it?" I asked trying to find a decent spot.

"It's not like we're living here." She said adding the color to my hair.

"Yeah but I feel bad."

"Chloe, sometimes you have to do stuff and not feel bad about it."

I pulled the towel tighter around me. "Whatever" I said with a sigh.

"You know this might not be a bad color on you." She said running both of her hands through my hair to make sure she got every piece.

"Yeah, we'll see." I murmured dread filling at the pit of my stomach. I did not want to deal with it again.

"Okay let that sit for fifteen minutes and then you can rinse it.

"Okay." I said flipping my hair back and clutching the towel to me tighter still.

We walked out of the bathroom where Derek and Simon were glowering at each other. "What?" I asked glancing back and forth between them.

Derek got up, shoved past me and walked out of the room. I watched him my eyes wide with worry. When the door shut I looked at Simon. "What did you do?" I growled stomping over to him.

He glared up at me and got up before starting to walk away. I grabbed his arm and yanked it back. "Let go." He mumbled.

"Not until you tell me what you did." I said my voice sounding almost like a ferocious growl.

"I didn't do anything." He said his voice mimicking mine almost perfectly. Then his eyes started to glisten weirdly and he leaned closer to me, I backed away until I hit the wall. I could feel his breath hot on my face. Tori pushed him off of me.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded making him cower into the floor. "Derek is your brother. Chloe and Derek are in love. When are you going to realize she'd rather kiss a fish?"

His face went pale. "Simon," I said in a less harsh voice. "We discussed this you said you were okay! I can't do this with you everyday!" I pleaded with him.

He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "I want you to go tell Derek that you're sorry and I'm his." He nodded his head and ran for the door probably scared something was going to happen.

_TPOV _

Simon wouldn't do this to Chloe. He'd do what she wanted, he loved her that much. There was something weird glistening in his eyes when he leaned forward to her.

When I pushed him off it went away, almost looking like a trick of the light. But the look of it was like he was pocessed. You had to be ultimately powerful to pocess someone.

He left leaving Chloe and me. Chloe had a stricken look across her face. What if she saw it to?

"T there was s something w wrong with h his eyes."

"You noticed it to?" I asked her. She nodded and carefully slid down the wall.

"Was someone controlling him?"

I nodded I think so, his eyes had almost a demonic glint to them. Maybe an evil warlock or witch."

"You can be evil or good?" She asked me a curious look on her face.

"Yeah I'm good my mother, she's evil."

"I knew that."

"The thing I'm worried about is someone could be taken over at any moment and no one would know. That's something to worry about."

**Author's Note**

**Okay I know I updated really fast but I've been getting quite a few reviews. Which makes me very happy. **** So I decided not to keep the people who actually like my story waiting. I hope you liked Tori's point of view. I just threw that in there. Who could be pocessing them? I won't tell you who and it won't be in the next chapter. Thank you to every one who reviewed! KEEP REVIEWING!!!!! I'm not going to update until after Christmas. So sorry if you're disappointed. **** MARRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**With love**

**Hope 3**


	25. So Now What?

_CPOV_

I stared up at Tori. She looked taken aback. If we both noticed his eyes there had to be something wrong. But possessed? That sounded like something that would come from a movie, but with every passing second it seemed like my life was a movie.

"We have to do something." Tori said pacing the length of the wall between the bed and the window.

"But what? We have no idea who the Hell could be doing this! We have nothing. Simon probably doesn't even remember what happened let alone know who possessed him!" I took a breath and looked at the door.

"Do you think…?" She trailed off shaking her head. "No if they followed us they would have attacked already."

"Who?" I put two and two together. "Wait, you don't think someone in the Edison Group has that power and were following us, waiting for the perfect chance to use it?" She wouldn't look at me. "Tori?" I demanded.

She glared at me for a second. "I don't know what or who could be doing-" She was cut off by the door being pushed violently open and Derek storming in followed by a terrified looking Simon. I bit my lip.

Tori looked up scared for a second before realizing it was only them. Derek threw himself on a bed and put his arms over his face. "Tell me what the Hell is going on before I punch him in the face and regret it later." He demanded peering at me. I sighed and looked up at Tori who motioned for me to tell him.

I took a breath. "Well we t think Simon was p possessed." I said slowly.

"Who the Hell has a power like that? A witch, maybe a necromancer?"

"That's what we don't get." Tori said sitting on the other bed staring at a terror-stricken Simon. "But we first have to make sure that the rest of us are strong enough to not get possessed." She narrowed her eyes looking directly at Simon.

Simon's face turned red with rage. "I don't know what the Hell happened! I don't even remember what happened until I hit the ground with you towering over me."

"It looked like you were going to molest Chloe. I had to do something." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

There was a low grumble from Derek's chest. "You did what?" He said trying to keep his voice calm.

I got up and sat on the bed Derek was laying on. "He didn't do anything. Remember he was possessed." I soothed putting a reassuring hand on Derek's chest and kissing him lightly.

"Can we skip the lovey dovey stuff already? We have more important things to do." Simon said his face still red.

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "Like washing out Chloe's hair color." She got up yanking my arm as she did so. She dragged me into the bathroom and had me strip into just my bra while leaning over the bath tub.

She ran her hands through my hair until it was completely out, neither of us spoke. "There just towel dry it and it'll be dry because your hair so thin." I grimaced at her back as she walked out of the bathroom.

I towel dried my hair and threw my t-shirt on again before looking in the mirror. I closed my eyes counted to three and peeked through my lashes. Soon I opened them fully and stared at my reflection.

My hair was just about a shade and a half darker than my natural color and it didn't look bad. It wasn't the best looking color on me, that was for sure but it would pass. I took a deep breath and turned on my heel and walked out of the bathroom.

Simon and Derek looked at me their mouths agape. "What?" I asked stopping. "Does it look that bad?" I bit my lip and shifted from side to side.

"No, you look great." Derek reassured me a broad grin stretching across his face.

"Okay." I said a bit uncertainly and went to sit next to Derek again. "So have we discovered anything yet?"

"No." Derek told me sighing. "We can't figure out whom or what could be doing this." He shook his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Should we leave?" I heard myself ask and mentally cursed myself afterwards.

"What good would that do?" Simon asked leaning against the wall with interest and looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know." I shrugged searching for the words. "Why stay here and be vulnerable? If we run it would give us time to sort everything out."

Tori shrugged. "I can't see how that's a bad idea."

"NO!" Derek said jumping up. "We can't leave." I noticed his eyes flash and I looked at Tori who looked at me.

Simon's eyes grew wide like he was scared. "Simon, he's possessed." I told him trying to reassure him.

Simon looked at us than Derek. "But how do you know?"

"Look at his eyes." I said looking at Derek who wouldn't meet mine. All of a sudden he fell to the ground. "Derek!" I yelled running over to him and falling to my knees next to him. "Derek? Derek?!" I shook him frantically. _Oh god, oh god. What do we do? This is bad, very bad. Calm down. Take a deep breath. What do we do!!? I don't know! SO much for calming down…_

Simon bent down next to me his face pale. "What happened?"

"It must have been because he was possessed. The person who is doing this either did this on purpose or passed out, and if that the case he could not wake up."

I looked at her my eyes wide. "W what t? You don't mean he's d dead d?" I asked looking at her.

"It's probably the person trying to freak us out it's not a big deal." She said hurriedly. Suddenly Derek moved and grunted.

"Derek?" I whispered uncertainly. "Derek? Are you alright?"

He rolled over and looked at us. "What the-"

"You were possessed." I said moving his hair out of his eyes and trying to smile.

"I was what?" He asked looking in raged. Then his voice softened. "If I could get possessed so could you Chloe. This is too dangerous." His eyes bore into mine almost like a soft emerald, I had to with strain myself not to jump on him and start making out.

"Should we leave?" Simon asked still crouched down next to me.

Derek looked at me. I looked at Tori, who looked at Simon, we all nodded.

"We have to." Tori said. "If it's the Edison Group we would have to anyway. "

Surprisingly Derek nodded in agreement. "Tonight."

The rest of the day I paced even when Derek told me to sleep I couldn't. Even when I would lie down, I'd close my eyes and see my mom being taken away in the body bag. Until it was finally time to leave.

**Authors Note**

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who told me to continue. And there will defiantly be more chapters. Thanks hope you like the chapter! Remember R&R!!**

**Love**

**Hope:)**


	26. I didn't see that coming

_DPOV_

Chloe wouldn't sit still and it was irritating me. She needed to sleep or else she wouldn't be able to run tonight. I couldn't carry her the whole time no matter how much both she and I wished I could.

"Chloe, lie down and sleep." I whispered because both the suddenly nice Tori and Simon were asleep. She continued to pace up and down irritating me even more. "Chloe." I growled at her.

She sighed biting her lip. "Fine." She said wrinkling her nose at me before lying down by my side. I felt her shift and close her eyes, trying to make her breathing steady and even. I knew she wasn't asleep.

"Chloe, come on go to sleep. Please?" I begged her wrapping my arm around her waist. She stiffened at my touch but slowly relaxed again. But still she wouldn't sleep. "There's something wrong?" I whispered in her ear quietly.

"No, I'm just not tired." She whispered quietly back. I saw straight through her lie, she could never, not tell the truth but I decided not to push. She moved my arm and got up slowly staring ahead with no expression as she did. Chloe got up and walked to the bathroom, barley glancing in my direction and all I could think was What the Hell?

She wasn't possessed, or at least it didn't look like she was. But maybe I was wrong, maybe she was possessed. But a small nagging part of my brain asked What if she doesn't love me anymore? I shook my head. She loves me she does, she has to.

When she finally came out of the bathroom she paced back and forth for two hours her eyes always focused straight ahead until I told her to help me wake up Tori and Simon.

_CPOV_

We woke them up hurriedly. "Come on." Tori I pleaded shaking her really hard. Simon was up his backpack hoisted on his back while Derek packed everything from the bathroom toothbrushes to the groceries he had bought earlier that day. "Tori!" I yelled pushing her a little too hard to where she rolled off the bed.

She hit the floor with a thud and a long line of bad words. I bit my lip and climbed over to the edge and looked down at her. "A are you okay y?"

Simon burst into hysterics and Derek laughed from the bathroom which I could here him going through everything. "What the Hell did you do that for?" Tori demanded pulling on the bed to hoist herself up.

"It was an accident!" I pleaded. "You wouldn't wake up; I pushed you a little too hard, I'm sorry." She glared at me and walked over to her already packed bag before slipping her tennis shoes on.

My shoes were on and I folded my legs under me. "So how exactly are we getting out and paying? What if they see Chloe? I swear I saw a picture of her in the lobby. She still looks like herself." Tori asked peering out the window letting the slight glow left from the setting sun.

Derek walked out of the bathroom his arms full of supplies which he dumped in his bag. "The jump isn't too bad I think we could make it." Simon and Tori looked at him there mouth's slack.

"Bro, it's at least 250 feet. Only you would survive that jump." Simon said rushing over to the window by Tori and looking down to the ground gulping slightly.

"I was kidding." Derek said gruffly winking at me and I grinned stupidly back at him. "Anyway we'll leave about two hundred dollars on the bed and then sneak out through the back door and head out into the woods again."

Simon walked back over a look of relief on his face. "Okay, sounds good. What time are we leaving?"

"Once its pitch black we don't want to take a chance with Chloe getting seen." I turned my head so he wouldn't see my expression which I'm sure was a mix of embarrassment and sadness. I never liked thinking about my Dad; I tried keeping my thoughts as far away from anyone I lost including my mom, Rae, and Aunt Lauren. There was a part of me that knew Aunt Lauren was dead too maybe I was too weak to admit it, but I didn't have a clue.

I felt someone sit on the bed next to me and hug me whispering reassurances in my ear and telling me it was okay if I cried. But I didn't cry, Derek saw me cry too many times, I had to be strong no matter where my thoughts took me. I would just roll with the punches even when it felt like I was suffocating under all the weight; I'd keep going no matter how hard it was.

I looked up at Derek and smiled. "I'm fine." I assured him even though I was far from fine, and almost as far from okay as I was from fine. He looked at me hesitantly. "Really I'm okay, just lost in thoughts."

He still looked uncertain. I kissed him lightly. "Honestly." The sun set and it became so dark that you could barley see your hand in front of your face.

Quietly Derek closed the door behind us after we had stepped into the dimly lit hallway. "Where's the nearest exit?" Simon asked not even bothering to keep his voice low.

Tori hit him in the stomach to which he doubled over and she said. "Are you an idiot? Someone could see us and see Chloe, and then we'd have the cops and the Edison Group on our asses. Is that what you want?" She demanded crossing her arms over her chest and looking disgustedly at him probably wondering what she ever saw in him.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." He whispered still bent over and huffing trying to catch his breath.

I helped him stand normally. "I didn't hit you that hard." Tori whisper yelled.

Derek chuckled and walked up next to me taking my hand. "Come on let's go."

We walked quietly out the door, not daring to make any noise at all until we got into the woods and completely out of sight. Derek swung out hands back and forth slowly making circles with his thumb on my knuckle.

When we got into the woods it had to be about eight. Derek and Simon flicked on their flashlights and scanned everywhere before we walked. Slowly we progressed getting further and further into the woods.

Eventually we stopped long enough for Derek to get out the map that was folded neatly in his pocket and show us what was going on. "Okay, we started here." He said pointing to a spot along a small road that looked like it may belong in the country. "We need to get here." Derek dragged his finger through the wooded area. "We should end up right by the safe house."

I looked up at him incredously. "You mean w we're going back?" I whispered slightly petrified.

"Don't worry." He whispered smiling down at me. "I'll protect you." I couldn't restrain myself from smiling back.

"When do you'll think we'll make it there?" Simon asked ruining our bliss.

Derek snapped back into reality and pulled his gaze from mine. "No more than two days if we travel all day." He looked at Tori.

"Don't look at me! I'll do anything for a hot shower and a soft bed whether that means traveling all day or not."

I laughed and shook my head. "Well where are we going to sleep?"

Derek shrugged. "Just like we did before, sleep on the ground with blankets." Internally I groaned but I smiled.

"Okay."

We started walking trying to find a decent spot to sleep, but sleep had evaded me completely. I'm pretty sure I was slap happy or just awake because we were on the run again normally I'd be asleep within seconds. I still hadn't recovered from my sleepless nights.

Finally we found a spot that was tiny and clear of everything but weeds and grass, but it wasn't big enough to be called a clearing. Derek and Simon covered the small area with blankets. We all stretched out on one. It went Derek on the right, than me, Tori, and then Simon. Even though we were out alone in the middle of the night with no shelter, I felt safe.

Everyone fell asleep, Simon's and Tori's snores filled the night air that was still brisk and extremely cold when the wind blew. It had to be in the mid forty's. Maybe it was because I hadn't thought about him. But my thoughts strayed to Taylor. I had never felt such hatred for a person than I did for him. He had betrayed us all at our most vulnerable time. I was having an inner conflict it went something like this:

Voice one-_ He doesn't deserve to live! Taylor betrayed us all when we needed people to trust!_

Voice two- _He made a mistake like Rae did .It not like they deserve to die for their mistakes. We make mistakes all the time and no one wants to kill us for them._

Voice one- _I don't care if it's not fair! It wasn't fair what he did to us was it? NO! It's not fair!_

Voice two- _Even if it's not fair he doesn't deserve to die for it! If you make a stupid mistake would you like us to get shot? Thought so._

Voice one- _That's not fair!_

Voice two- _Neither is being killed because you made a mistake!_

The two voices in my head kept going back and forth erasing and thought of sleep I had begun to have. Then I heard the rustling of leaves even though the wind wasn't blowing. I sat up on my elbows and looked around peering through the darkness. "Is anyone there?" I whispered continuing to look around me.

No one answered me but I still pushed myself up into a sitting position. I got up and slipped my shoes on before quietly grabbing a flash light and shining it through the trees that surrounded us, coming up empty.

I took a breath before turning my light off, and then I saw a bit of pink. Stepping forward I no longer was afraid. It was Jamie, with the perfectly curled blonde hair, fair skin, and bright blue eyes. "Jamie?" I whispered coming forward.

"Hey Chloe!" She said jumping out of a bush making me jump slightly.

"God Jamie don't do that to me!"

"Sorry." She said a smile plastered to her rosy cheeks while she kicked at the ground. Before I could say anything further she was bouncing around me. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!!"

"What?" I asked looking at her jump around me.

"I'm just like you!"

I stared at her for a second. "W what d do you mean n?"

"This lady told me I'm a demi-demon! Isn't it so cool?"

Finally two and two clicked together. "Jamie, were you the one possessing us?" I asked shifting my weight on the uneven ground.

"No, it was Neva. What's wrong? You look all white?"

I stared at her my breath catching in my throat. "Jamie, never speak to Neva again okay? She's not good." I said as gently as I could to her.

"NO!" She bellowed. "Neva told me you'd say that! She said you wouldn't understand! You're not like us, you're wrong!" She disappeared leaving me standing in the dark with my sleeping friends behind me, who didn't have any idea what just happened.

I walked backwards falling over a root and landing on my butt. Oh. My. God. This is not good. I crawled to my blanket and kicked off my shoes, crawling under the other blanket. I rocked myself back to sleep until I finally fell asleep.

_"You betrayed us Lauren. You know what that means don't you?" I recognized the voice is was Dr. Davidoff. _

_ "Fine." I heard my aunt's voice. "You can kill me but you'll never get to Chloe and her friends!"_

_ Davidoff laughed. "Lauren you're so naïve. If you don't think we can't find them, and then you haven't worked with us long enough have you?"_

_ "I've worked with you long enough to know that you ruined any of these kids a chance of normalcy. If anyone should die it should be you." I looked at my Aunt her hair in her face speaking to Dr. Davidoff already knowing that he was going to kill her and I couldn't do anything to save her._

** Author's Note**

** Hey everyone it's been a while hasn't it?:) Here's the chapter where you find out who was possessing them and you're getting closer to figure out what Chloe's new power is. So I'm setting up a guessing game. The first one who guesses right about Chloe's new power will get an e-mail saying they won and to ask me whatever and how many ever questions about the story they want to. I know not a great prize but it's the best I can do. I hope you liked the chapter and the whole Jamie demi-demon thing was spur of the moment do sorry if you didn't like it.:( Remember to R&R because it makes me smile.:)**

** Love always,**

** Hope:)**


	27. Attack

_CPOV_

I awoke to the first light that poked through the trees feeling weird, and completely un-rested. _I wonder why._ My subconscious said mocking me. _It's not my fault I'm having these dreams, I didn't force them upon us! _I snapped back wishing it would be quiet so I could figure out what was going on.

"Chloe, it's time to get up." Derek said his voice soft and hot next to my ear. I turned my face slightly and pressed my lips to his, crushing them against each other. He chuckled and kissed me back. "Good morning to you to." He began to get up but turned around. "You can tell me what happened last night later."

I looked at him my eyes wide with disbelief. "W what do you u mean n?" I stuttered looking at him.

"I heard parts of what happened last night." He shook his head. "Just tell me what happened later." He walked to the other end and woke up Simon.

I glared at him and crawled over to Tori who was snoring softly. "Tori wake up." I said shaking her shoulder lightly. She didn't stir. "Tori!!! Get the Hell up!!" I said after a few more unsuccessful tries. I pushed her and she rolled over grumbling about needing her beauty sleep. "Not if you want a shower." I grumbled getting up and picking up the blanket that I slept under and folded it neatly before throwing it into a pile with the other ones.

Slowly we were all up eating muffins that had been bought by Derek the day before and drinking water bottles that Derek told us were supposed to last all day. Soon we were packed up and were walking in the direction we were supposed to go.

I looked up at the sky, lost in my thoughts. _This was not what I saw myself doing three years ago. My life is probably the most abnormal one in the world. Well you could be homeless and could be only eating half a granola bar a day, with genetically enhanced powers. I'm just saying that your life isn't that bad compared to that. I'm not saying my life is bad…just different. Fine but- _"Chloe are you okay?" Derek asked me in a soft, caring voice.

I nodded and smiled because I was actually okay. "Yeah, everything's fine. I uh, just had another dream last night, but really I'm fine."

He stared at me. "Another dream?"

"Yeah like the one I had," I swallowed. "Of my mom, but this time it was my Aunt."

His eyes grew bigger. "Chloe." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." He hugged, but I lightly pushed him off.

"It's okay, I knew she was d dead, but I just want to know one thing." He looked down at me, his arms still around me as if in an embrace.

"What's that?"

"How do I keep seeing their deaths? Why is this happening to me Derek?" I asked softly looking up at his face.

He kissed my hair gently. "I don't know Chloe, but I promise, we'll figure it out."

But how can you promise that? I wanted to ask, but stopped myself. Whenever Derek promised something he'd do what he promised, whether it cost him his life or not.

"Hey you guys hurry up! Enough with the love crap at the moment!" Tori yelled from a couple feet ahead. There was so much vegetation I couldn't even see her.

Derek scowled in her direction and untwined his arms from around my waist and took my hand instead. 'Let's go." He said looking down at me, probably trying to figure out if I was going to brake down or not, and I wasn't going to.

We walked for about two more hours' barley resting. My legs began to feel like lead, and they were sore. More sore than when I was training with the twins.

When we finally sat down for a couple minutes to talk about everything, I didn't tell them what happened last night, because I didn't want to worry them at all. It got quiet after a minute when I opened my mouth. "Do you think everyone's okay?"

They all looked at me because it had obviously never crossed any of their minds. "We know how to fend for ourselves while running away, do you think they know? Have they ever been on the run before?" They continued to look at me.

"Chloe, I bet they're fine. Gina and Andrew know what they're doing; we should only worry about being safe, not about them right now." Simon said looking past my head.

I turned around. "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something."

Derek sniffed the air, and then yelled. "Get down!" We all flattened ourselves against the ground as bullets whizzed past our heads.

"What the Hell?" Tori yelled as we all rolled behind a tree.

"I can't believe I wasn't paying attention, its a few people from the Edison Group, we need to take them out before they get more people here."

"How the Hell do you think we'll do that?" Simon demanded peeking around the tree.

"There are only three of them, it shouldn't be that hard." Derek glanced at me and I knew what he was thinking; good, she won't be able to get hurt.

"Yeah, Derek one problem, they have guns. We aren't invincible!" I said quietly.

"I know. Simon Tori use binding or knockback, or anything you can think of, and I'll run out."

I glared at him. "So I just sit here?" I demanded.

"Chloe, I don't want-"

"Oh I'm sorry, so if I'm correct I'm supposed to sit here doing nothing? Well that's not going to happened sorry Derek, I can defend myself." I whisper yelled.

I heard a man's voice that was unfamiliar. "Where did they go?"

Then a woman's voice I didn't recognize. "I heard the Saunders girl. If we don't catch them Marcel is going to kill us, literally."

Another man's voice came, that was deeper than the others. "Don't remind us Talia and shoosh I hear something."

I got up slowly. "Chloe what the Hell do you think you're doing?" Derek demanded grabbing my arm.

I shook it off. "I can defend myself Derek."

"You had one lesson! Chloe, get back here!" he demanded quietly.

I hoisted myself up on the tree branch. "Chloe!" Both Tori and Simon whisper screamed after me. I shook my head and took a deep breath. _So you're Rambo again?_ I was really starting to hate my inner voice. _I'm not saying I'm Rambo I'm just not going to sit on my butt and do nothing. You don't have a knife this time genius, they have guns._

I sat on the branch and felt through my back pack before pulling out the second knife. _Yeah, I really don't have a knife. _"Chloe, get the Hell back here!" Derek said from below me. I glared and grabbed onto the branch above me. _Good thing I took gymnastics. So how are you going to take all of them out? I'm not going to. _

I heard Derek swear I looked down. "What?" I asked looking at him.

"There's a fourth one, I guess we are going to need you." He said a little bit reluctantly.

"What's the plan?" I asked leaning down further.

He looked at me like he was scared I was going to fall. "I guess I'll attack head on, Chloe since you're up there attack the closest one after I hit the one, Tori and Simon you guys stay behind the trees and blast them with whatever spells you can think of."

I nodded. "Sounds good. But how will you know I'm in place?"

Derek thought for a second. "Whistle softly so they won't hear you."

"Okay." I nodded and started to climb again until Derek's voice came again.

"And everyone, be careful." It was directed to everyone and especially me. He stared at me and I stared back.

"Don't worry, I will." I said quietly so only he could here. Then I continued to climb trying to be as quiet as I could.

I almost fell twice, but I managed to keep y footing and move steadily through the branches until I was under the furthest away guards. Softly I whistled praying that it was loud enough for Derek to hear and not the lady underneath me. "Regan you in position?" I heard her radio say.

She unclipped it. "Yeah but neither Saunders, Souza, Enright, nor Bae are in line of sight."

The radio buzzed again. "Stay put I'm sending Talia over for help." Then came a muffled scream.

"Dan? Dan are you okay?" There was no response but I didn't wait I dropped down on her but it didn't knock her out it only sent her gun flying. "Ooof." She said as she hit the ground with me on top of her. She blinked for a second and before I could react she pushed me off.

I rolled a couple of inches before I got up, to find her crawling to the gun. I scrambled up and broke out into a run, and slide tackled it away. The gun went sliding into the shrubs which swallowed it up, making it look like it had been swallowed up. "Now you've done it! " She huffed and she flung herself at me, I quickly feinted away and circled around her, but she was fast.

Regan followed me easily, and acted like I was nothing of a threat, until I pulled out my switch blade. I saw her stare at it than she started patting her pockets trying to find hers. I spotted it right behind her so I lunged. She thought I was lunging at her and jumped out of the way.

After I grabbed the knife she stared at me. She was alone and unarmed, she stood no chance against me, I knew that but I don't think she did. I heard the sounds of other fights from all around me but I tried to focus on mine.

We circled and I looked at her knife before I tossed it into the woods. She sputtered. "B but that's not fair."

I tried not to laugh. "Sorry life's not fair." And then I lunged at her. We both lamed against the ground, and went rolling. She groaned in pain when I accidentally stabbed her in the leg. Eventually I had her so worn out she just laid there and stared at me, I could see her lips moving in a silent prayer.

I got up and brushed the dirt off of myself. "I'm not going to kill you." She looked at me doubtfully. "I just have one question for you before I knock you out."

She stared at me like I was crazy. "W what?"

"If you believe in God, w what m made you want to m mess with h his creations?" I mentally swore at my stuttering but held her gaze and I knew I was turning red.

Regan continued to look at me. "I don't know. " She said quietly.

Slowly I walked up to her and the tears streamed down my face. "Is my Aunt Lauren d dead?"

She looked down and averted my gave. "Yes, she was killed a week ago." Everything turned blurry after. I remember her passing out and my knees buckling.

The blackness wasn't welcoming as usual. But I didn't dream, I was stuck between the state of semi-consciousness. I heard Derek, Simon, and Tori run over to me asking me if I was alright, but my mouth felt weird and I couldn't respond, the realization of my aunt's death was to great, I couldn't stand it.

I felt myself get lifted up bridal style and then I completely blacked out.


	28. Ideas and Assumptions

_CPOV_

I woke up again. (I could see a pattern forming here) I was in my room at the safe house, but there was a sense of…eeriness that made you want to throw you head under the blankets and pretend to be five again. That sounded nice.

I sat up and looked out the window just like the first night when I had heard the ghost; she had seemed to have disappeared, along with Ted. Slowly I got up and walked over, trying to see any indication that something was wrong, finding nothing.

I slowly opened the door quietly listening. Listening for what exactly, I had no idea I'd just know when I heard it. I heard three voices I had come to recognize as the people I was closest too. The smell of coffee wafted up and hit me making me smile.

I took a step and Derek's voice stopped then I he was at the bottom of the stairs looking at me with a strange look on his face, one I had never seen before. The events came rushing into my head again, the woman I killed out of self-defense, the look of pure terror on my face.

Stumbling back and shaking my head Derek jumped up the steps in one bound and wrapped his arms around me. I stood there not letting his soothing words comfort me, my hands hung limply at my sides. Derek tilted my chin up and kissed me lightly, I didn't respond, I was numb.

_DPOV_

Chloe smiled at me, then a terrified look swept over her and she stumbled back. I ran up the steps and I wrapped my arms around her. She was out for four days it felt good to hold her again. But she didn't hug me back, she stood there stiffly. I whispered in her ear that everything was okay.

Finally I gently tilted her chin up and kissed her. She didn't succumb to the kiss and kiss me back like she usually did, she just stood there unmoving I looked down at her, and she looked up at me. I saw a small tear escape her beautiful right eye.

With my thumb I wiped the tear away, that's when she finally leaned into me. She didn't cry, she just wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. "I love you." I whispered.

She didn't say anything just nodded and stepped away. She looked up at me and blushed. "Sorry." She said quietly. I laughed at her.

She looked at me. "You're sorry for being human?" I asked.

She smiled a bit. "I wouldn't call us human exactly. But I'm going to take a shower, then I'll come downstairs and you guys can tell me what I missed." She walked back into her room and I could here her opening and closing the doors of her dresser looking for something to wear, finally she came out with a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She slid past me but turned around and quickly kissed me on the cheek before walking into the bathroom closing the door and I heard the soft click of the lock.

_CPOV_

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. There was no doubt he heard it but he thought I was probably worried about someone coming in, not exactly. I started the shower and sat down on the linoleum floor in my bra and underwear. I grabbed my knees, I didn't remember everything that happened, and I had to remember. Okay think Chloe, think. I tried to remember but all I could remember was me telling Derek I'd be fine, and then starting to climb the tree.

Finally I got in the shower and let the pounding of the water on my back stop all traces of my thoughts. But eventually they found there way back to me. I turned the shower off and stepped out wrapping a towel tightly around me. Some things were starting to come back, like the fact that my Aunt Lauren was dead, and the fact that The Edison Group will do anything to get us back…dead or alive.

These weren't things I liked to think about, but they were things I had to recall whether I wanted to or not. Quickly I changed and towel dried my hair, before unlocking the door and stepping out into the hall.

When I got downstairs a discussion was going on between Derek, Tori, and Simon. I caught bits and pieces of it. "But what if they do come? Sure they weren't dead, and sure we faked them out, but that won't last forever. You guys know that as well as I do." Tori said as I walked into the kitchen to see them all sitting around the island cups of coffee in each of their hands.

Tori and Simon looked up at me and smiled. "You know it wasn't the same without you awake, and there wasn't any havoc without everyone else here. It was strange." Tori said handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I said as I took a sip of the warm liquid. "Okay, so please fill me in on everything I missed, and what happened. Because truthfully I don't remember a thing."

Simon looked at me. "We found you an the Edison Group chick lying about ten feet from each other, which by the way t looked like you won. You were both barely breathing. We faked them out by saying we'd go back to the motel, and then we knocked her unconscious."

Derek looked at me. "We were only a couple miles from here, so we walked the rest of the day and I carried you, when we got here we tried to get you to wake up but it was like you were in a coma, your body just wouldn't respond. Once or twice your eyes would flutter but they wouldn't open."

Suddenly I began to remember, I didn't kill the Edison Group person, but I fought her, and I won.

The room grew uneasily silent. "I asked her a question. I asked if my aunt was dead and she said yes. So they could kill anyone else. They could be killing someone right now." I sighed. "Hopefully they don't have everyone." I took a sip of my coffee and looked up to see Derek nodding.

Tori traced the rim of her cup with her finger. "I need to see if we can use a tracking spell to find Andrew, hopefully we can reach him."

Simon nodded. "But you can't do it alone; I'll have to help you."

She thought for a second and nodded. "Your right, that spells to advanced for just one person, unless they've practiced for years."

Derek looked up. "What can I do to help?" He had to do something, that's just how Derek was.

"Sorry Derek," Simon shrugged. "There's really nothing you can do at this point, you've already done a lot."

Derek grunted quietly and walked out the kitchen door quietly. I sighed and shook my head. "Okay, so who is going to tell me everything that really happened while I was unconscious?"

Tori looked at Simon who looked uneasily back at her. "The Edison Group people we took down didn't remember anything, and just in case we pretended to go back to the motel but lopped around and continued back here." He said. "There was nothing really else that happened, we all sat here waiting and hopping that you'd wake up." Simon said looking back at Tori for clarification who just nodded and stared into her cup of coffee.

There was something they weren't telling me but I decided not to push further and just nodded. "So would the spell be located in the library?"

Tori shifted. "Slight problem, they went through things they may have taken any book like that."

I looked up alarmed almost spitting my coffee all over Simon. "What? They were here?"

"Derek said there were only two of them and they weren't here for very long. He said we shouldn't have anything to worry about."

I put the cup down and rubbed my forehead in frustration, this day was just starting and so far it already sucked. Simon put his hand on my arm, "It'll be okay." He promised smiling at me. I couldn't bring myself to smile back; I just grabbed my cup of coffee and went into my room.

My appetite was non-existent and I was so tired I felt like I would fall just going up the stairs. I didn't go and find Derek, he needed to work this issue of his out on his own, and I went back into my room and crawled into bed.

I didn't fall asleep I laid there, unmoving staring at the window watching the birds go past the window and the sky turn gray with the upcoming storm. Out of nowhere I had a sudden urge to talk to Liz. So I sat up cross-legged and started mentally calling her name.

I opened my eyes to see her standing in front of me in her giraffe socks and Mickey Mouse nightgown. She smiled when she saw me. "Chole!" She squealed smiling at me.

I tried my best to smile, I really did, but I guess she wasn't fooled because she sat on the end of my bed and looked at me a serious expression plastered on her face. "Hi, Liz." I sighed running a hand through my hair absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head slowly trying to even comprehend on what she missed, which was a lot. "You've missed a lot." I said looking at her slowly finally meeting her gaze. "But basically I'm Derek's mate, we were betrayed by someone we thought was a friend to The Edison Group, and we were on the run again, finally we got to come back to our safe house, but we don't know where the others are."

She stared at me her mouth agape. "You've been here, what a week?"

I shrugged. "Something like that."

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "God Chloe, you and Derek?" Of course out of all the other events that happened she would home in on that one specifically.

I nodded. "We...well, we love each other."

She shook her head. "Isn't Simon like in love with you?"

I shook my head. "Hopefully not." A knock came at my door and I turned.

"I'll be back later." Liz said then disappeared.

Derek walked through the door and shut it behind him and sat on the edge of my bed next to me. I looked at him for a second. "You know, you don't just walk into people's rooms without them saying that you can come in or not, it's not very polite." He broke out into a grin and shook his head.

"I'm in here because I want to know what happened the night we were in the woods."

I sighed. I'd seen this coming. "Nothing." I lied not meeting his eyes that would make me tell the truth.

"Chloe." He said quietly and touched my hand which sent an electric shock through my body. "You and I both know what a terrible liar you are. Why do you even bother?"

I glared at him. "I'm not lying." He stared me down until I would look at him.

"Really Chloe?"

I sighed and leaned back into the headboard. This wasn't a burden he had to carry on him, he didn't have to know. I could lie, just lie. "Nothing happened."

"What did I hear then?" He demanded.

"I was…" I racked my brain for something anything that sounded at least semi-possible. "I was sleep walking. I don't remember what happened, or what you're even talking about."

He looked like he was starting to get angry; he got up and started pacing in front of my bed. I watched him go back and forth, back and forth. "Chloe." he said trying to keep his voice level but it came out as a growl. "Tell me what happened."

I got up. "Nothing happened!" I was really hanging on to this lie.

"Bull shit! You and I both know something happened and you can't carry this burden of whatever happened by yourself!" His voice was steadily climbing.

"I looked at him. "Nothing happened." I gritted my teeth slightly. "Really." I did my best to smile.

He glared at me. "God damnit! Chloe it can't be only you who knows!" His voice was so loud it made my ears ring.

"Why Derek? Why can't I just know? Why can't I have my own secret?" I silently swore because I realized I just confessed that something did happen.

"So something did happen? Chloe why can't you tell me then? Why can't I know what's going on so I know you are okay? Chloe you aren't making this easy on me." His voice lowered back to normal and he stopped pacing and stood in front of me.

I looked at my feet because I felt guilty. He had a right to know, and I wasn't making this easy on him, but if my hunch was right it wasn't good.

"Derek, it's, it's not good. And I, I didn't want to upset you." I whispered.

"Chloe." I looked up when he said my name. "The only thing that would truly upset me is that if you got hurt."

He didn't get it; he didn't understand that I didn't tell him about Jamie at all. He would just be angry that I didn't.

"P promise you won't get mad?" Stupid stutter!!

"I promise."

"I met this ghost when I, I got lost in the woods, and it was a different kind of replay. I scared him away. The guy who tried to kill her. She looked no older than five. She helped me find Tori..." I told him everything and watched his expression harden as I went further and further into the story. "My hunch is that Neva is a demi-demon I met back at The Edison Group head quarters. She wanted me to set her free, but I didn't. She brain-washed Jamie and she was the one possessing us. I don't think we can stop her either. I'm pretty sure she's not happy that I didn't set her free."

I looked at Derek, his face masked anything he was feeling but nodded for me to continue. "The thing is she said she was the thing that held the head quarters up, so if I did free her, the whole building would fall. But she would cause so much destruction, I just…I couldn't bring myself to do it." I sighed.

I noticed him shake his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"It wasn't an option at the time. I'm just hopping my assumption isn't correct."

He looked at me for a second and shook his head. "So if a necromancer does let the demi-demon free, she'll be wreaking havoc all over the world, but The Edison Group will be destroyed." I nodded. "So either way we're screwed."

I shrugged. "If you want to look at it that way, but we have to get rid of her to defeat the Edison Group." He looked at me.

"So now we know how but the only problem is figuring it out."

I nodded, and then heard Simon and Tori screaming. "Yes! We found it!! Yes!"

**Author's Note**

**Okay, it's been a very long time unfortunately. :( But I've been busy with school, soccer, and the book I'm currently writing and am very happy with so far. But this is just kind of like a fill in chapter. And Chloe dreams other people's deaths. After this fanfic is over I'm debating about writing another, if you want me to just write it in your review! I'm not sure what this one is going to be about but I have some ideas, I might pitch to you guys next chapter. Hope you guys liked Derek's and Chloe's first fight!! :/ Sorry I had to put that in there, every normal couple gets into fights. Hope you guys like Chloe's assumption! If you have any ideas feel free to tell me them!! **

**Hope**


	29. We're on the Road Again

_CPOV_

I looked at Derek who had an amused look on his face and grinned something good had obviously just happened. Tori and Simon came barreling through the door an old and dusty book in hand. "We found the spell!" Simon said bouncing on his toes like a cheerleader I couldn't help but laugh.

Tori started flipping through the pages to a page that had been dog eared. Dust flew up in the air making me start sneezing uncontrollably. No one paid attention to me but instead looked at the book curiously. Derek was examining it as I finally stopped sneezing, I leaned forward. "What's it say?" I asked sniffling.

Derek shook his head, a troubled look on his face. "It's not in English, French, Italian, Spanish, or German. I can't figure out what it says." I looked at him incredulously.

"You know five different languages?"

He nodded. "I had a lot of downtime."

Simon muttered something to low for me to hear but Derek shot him a warning look. "I can read it." Tori said looking at the page.

We all looked at her. "It's Latin I took it for a couple of years. It's not that hard."

"Can you teach it to me, so I can help?" Simon asked looking at her. She shook her head.

"Simon it'll take you a year to learn everything in here, and it's only a one person spell. "

"Okay." Simon said a bit reluctantly. Derek's head shot up after a moment of silence. "What?" Simon asked looking to where his head had turned, which was my window.

"We need to leave, now." His voice had turned rock hard and anger glinted in his eyes. Something was wrong.

We had all dispersed quickly throwing everything that wasn't too heavy in our bags and trying to find anything that could possibly be useful. In five minutes we were all downstairs and heading out the back door quickly. Derek hadn't explained to us what was going on, but we all knew that with him it was do what he said and ask questions later.

He broke out into a run, which we all did to. But we had our backpacks so we were all slower then any of us would've liked but we trucked on ahead. We barley got to the cover of trees when the sounds of slamming car doors and talking drifted to us.

Derek moved faster and we went as fast as we could but it still seemed like we were turtles or slugs, whichever. I didn't hear anything but Derek dove for cover yelling at us to do the same, we quickly complied. I dove into the first bush I saw which was prickly and hurt. I hit the ground on my stomach which knocked the wind out of me but I didn't move, I didn't even whimper because when I fell I'd twisted my ankle. I held my breath.

I crawled army style out of the bush and hid behind it scanning the ground for anyone, only seeing Derek. He looked over at me his eyes filled with concern and motioned for me to crawl quietly over to him. .

I slowly crawled over cursing the pain the came every time I moved. Why did I have to be weak and get hurt every time something like this happened? It was really starting to piss me off. He started rummaging through his backpack and taking a few items out, ones that seemed they would prove useful and were light that were easy to carry. I did the same only finding a small flash light and my switch blade. _Good enough. _

"Leave your pack here." He whispered zipping his up and tossing it to the side, I followed suit. "This is going to be just like last time," he whispered. "We're going to do the same drill, but make sure you get to the road. It's a couple miles away; I'm going to whistle twice when I see that it's alright to go, okay?"

I merely nodded scared for all of us. "Tori and Simon have already split up and are hopefully wreaking havoc on whoever happens upon them. Please be careful." His eyes were filled with love and concern that made my heart hurt.

The sun had long ago set, and it was so dark that you could barley see your hand in front of your face. But his eyes shined so brightly my heart not only hurt but thumped loudly in my chest. I nodded, and put the flashlight in my pocket the switch blade heavy in my hand.

We laid there on our stomachs staring into each other's eyes for what could have only been a minute but felt like an eternity. Derek put his forehead against mine and I could smell his earthy scent. I inhaled deeply and did my best to smile at him. He put his lips to mine gently at first then it turned hungrily. I was in a state of bliss that I knew couldn't last long. When we finally parted our breathing had turned ragged. He kissed me gently again and got up in a crouch. I could barley see the white of his t-shirt that hugged his muscles and made him look impossibly sexy.

Eventually I lost all sight of him, so I turned my attention to my surroundings. Only I could hardly see them because of the darkness. I heard the sharp crack of a tree branch breaking underneath someone's weight and immediately I flattened myself even further into the ground. I could breathe in the scent of the earth.

A radio buzzed. "Alpha team to beta team, do you copy?"

"Yes, alpha team. Find them yet?"

It buzzed back. "No, we're still looking, have you found the Souza boy yet or the Saunders girl?"

"No, but you better by sunrise or else we all get to hear the shit from Davidoff."

"Yeah, I know. Beta team out."

I held my breath and tried to noiselessly move myself closer to the cover of the tree Derek had dove behind. A stick cracked underneath me and instantly I froze and it felt as though my heart stopped beating. I couldn't see the person who sounded like a male considering their voice was deep and there was someone next to him, but they didn't speak.

The footsteps stopped. "Did you hear that?" The man asked.

A woman answered. "It was just an animal, but come on we don't have time to screw around with animals tonight." The footsteps started again and headed in the direction Derek had gone. My heart fluttered slightly but he would hear, smell, and see them before they could even move a muscle so I pushed it away. I wouldn't do any good to Derek dead, so making sure he was okay would only piss him off. I didn't want to deal with him pissed off, especially not now.

Once the footsteps faded away completely I crouched up and grabbed the minnie flashlight and my bag. I grabbed the dark blue hoodie I had also grabbed from the bag and slid it on carefully. I didn't want to be risked being seen. I pushed myself to my feet. _Alright, now we just wait for his whistle. Easier said then done._

I waited jumping at every sound I heard, even the wind. Again and again I chided myself for such childish behavior, but I couldn't risk getting caught not now. He whistled like he did last time, louder then necessary. I rolled my eyes and started off the way he directed me hiding every spot I could and scoping out the places I would plan to walk. I couldn't risk being stupid either.

I worried about going in circles, because that would've been just my luck to, so when I couldn't take it any longer I picked up the pace almost sprinting. I stopped behind a tree and knelt down to catch my breath, a flash of movement caught my eye and I stood bolt right up. I looked at the tree and checked any place I could climb; I'd done it before why not again? There was nothing.

My blood pumped in my ears and my heart went in overdrive. I looked for a place, any place that wouldn't leave me standing in the open. Turning around frantically I was tackled to the ground with an "ooof". I didn't think I didn't even wait to be able to breathe; I started flailing trying to get out from under the weight. "Chloe, calm down it's me." Simon whispered in my ear. My heart started to slow.

He rolled off of me and stood up offering his hand which I gladly took and let him pull me to my feet. "Next time," I huffed. "Don't tackle me."

I swear I saw a smile on his face. "Sorry, but I couldn't risk you screaming."

I narrowed my eyes and suddenly felt like Tori. "So you tackle me?"_ Wait where's Tori?_ I didn't let him answer the question. "What happened to Tori?"

I saw him shrug. "We got split up but don't worry she's probably fine. Where's Derek?"

"You know throwing himself into danger for everyone else's sake. The usual." I think I was so tired and slap-happy that I found this funny. "So he's probably around and about, up and down, around the corner, over and under, or along the way."

"Chloe?" Simon asked coming up to me and putting his hand gently to my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

I ducked away from under his hand. "Yes, I'm fine. Someone needs to go find Tori." I told him changing the subject.

We looked at each other until I won the mental argument. "Fine, I'll go find her." He huffed and started off at a slow jog.

"Be safe." I called quietly after him. Was it selfish that I hadn't wanted him to come along with me? He'd just have ended up slowing me down. I owed it to Derek for all of us not to get killed; Simon being with me would probably get us both killed. Tori could protect him better then I could.

I set off again into the deep, dark, unknown.

**Authors note**

** Alright, so hear is one of the last chapters. There won't be any more then four left. I had gotten far with this chapter and you would've gotten it a lot faster had I not scrapped my first idea. But this is much better then the other and hopefully you guys will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. The book I'm writing is coming along really well and I've been writing that a lot, reading a few new series that I am in love with, doing stuff for school, picking out my classes for next year, and tons of soccer. Those are my excuses for not having written in a while. R&R:)**

**-Hope-**


	30. Escape

**Author's Note**

**It's been two years and here I am. I guess you could explain my absence by saying that life swept me off my feet when I wasn't looking and I forgot about a lot of things I had loved doing previously. Writing my fanfic is a great example. I realize that in my time away from this site and you wonderful people, I have lost probably everyone who read my story and reviewed it. But right now, no one reviewing it is the least of my concerns. I re-read my entire story in between classes today, and actually got mad at myself. I let all of this go. This story that I had enjoyed writing and had almost finished, ended without a true ending and it ticked me off. So if you're reading this I apologize, and want to say thank you for waiting for my return.**

**-Hope **

The wind howled eerily as I made my way through the dark thicket, the kind of wind that chilled you down to the bone and made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. I was lost. I knew I was lost but I forged on ahead, afraid that if I didn't keep going Derek would be super pissed and I'd be the stupid damsel in distress everyone deemed me to be. _I'm on my own. Super. _Every noise I heard filled me with a choking panic, and I would duck for cover, but it was never who or what I thought it was. I felt like a little girl again, and it sucked.

"BANG!" The large crack was a gun shot and immediately I dropped to the ground, getting a mouth full of leaves in the process. The shot reverberated through the air, but it was too far for me to be in any real danger. "Please God, please let them be safe." I whispered as I got up and brushed myself off, hands shaking with adrenaline and fear. It coated my like chocolate, but not nearly as sweet.

Walking again, I was lucky enough to come across the faint scent of exhaust, and I looked up at the dark shroud of leaves and mouthed a silent thank you, because even under the circumstances I would've been dead if it hadn't been from God and Derek. That was impossible to deny, I'd faced death too many times, just slipping out of its fingers to much for there to not have been an outside force acting to save my ass.

Following the scent of cars, I came to the road, which I could only hope was the one Derek had mentioned earlier. Fingers crossed right? It was an undeniable country road, lacking the lights and town or city had lighting the streets, but luckily for me the moon was out, full and bright and gave enough light so I could see. If anyone asked me previous to this if I would just sit at some road and wait to be rescued I would've said no. Maybe even threw in a hell before the no, just for emphasis. But at that moment, if I strayed Derek would be mad and with my luck I'd find more trouble. That's how it seemed to work anyway. So I was going to hide in a big clump of bushes, and wait for rescue.

I'd been lying on the ground for five minutes and was already going crazy. The brisk wind sent my teeth chattering, the winter air still trying it's hardest to hold on, and I was filled with worry. What would I do if they got Derek? _Go get him of course. You wouldn't just sit on your ass and let the person you love get torn out of your hands as soon as you got him. That was true, but I'd probably end up getting captured in the process of trying to be the freaking hero God knows I'm not. Cynic._

"Chloe?" It was Tori's voice, hesitant and filled with anxiety. I heard someone stumble and Simon let out a long, creative string of profanity. They came into my line of sight and I shimmied out from under the branches, grateful for company.

"Hey guys." I whispered making them both whirl and jump, hands poised to bind me or knock me back. Either choice was efficient and would take care of me if need be. I put my hands up in the universal "don't shoot" sign and grinned.

Tori grimaced, and then gave a sigh. "Thank God you were here, we ran into Derek and he said get here to make sure you had made it here, and were staying here." Extra emphasis on the staying.

"I'm being good, don't worry about me." Tori snorted. "Where's Derek?"

"He said he'd meet us here in a few, he should be-"

"Right here." Derek's voice cut Simon's out easily, and a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding puffed out. _Oh thank you God._ "Now can we go? They followed me to the other side of the woods and lost me. But it won't be like that for long. We need to move. Now."

Without a word of disagreement we set off across the road and into the cover of (unfortunately) more woods. As we walked, no one talking, afraid that if we said something the Edison Group would pop up out of nowhere and we would be screwed. Surprisingly Jaime showed up, her gold hair still in perfect ringlets and her frilly pink dress unwrinkled. I looked at her apprehensively. _Because I have time to deal with a five year old deceased little girl at the moment, who by the way is working with an evil demi-demon who may or may not be out for my blood. Yay. _

"Hi Chloe!" It was like we hadn't argued days before, her usual perky self. Little kids are funny like that I suppose.

I murmured a greeting and bit my lip to refrain from asking her if she was still talking to Neva. "Where are you guys going?" Her voice was shrill and high, piercing through the air like a hawk going in for the kill.

"No idea." I mumbled so only Derek would here, but he was either pretending he didn't hear me and would interrogate later, or he was to focused on other things to really be paying attention to me. Honestly, I had no idea which was the best option.

"Then why are you walking?" Oh little kids.

"We're in trouble, Jaime." At the mention of Jaime's name, Derek's head shot up, unnoticed by both Tori and Simon, but he didn't say anything, leaving me with the first option.

"What kind of trouble?"

She thought this was a game. "Bad people are after us." I ran a hand through my light brown hair, trying to find something to do with my hands besides hanging loosely by my side.

"Why are they bad?"

"They want to hurt us."

"Why would anyone wanna hurt you?" Her china doll like face peered up at me, eyes shimmering in the faint moonlight, and I cracked a smile.

"Because I'm special." _Little kid terms. Good_.

She twirled and kept walking next to me. "Neva says I'm special to. " Awesome. Because this was exactly the conversation I wanted to have with this kid at the moment.

"Really."

"Yepp, she's not sure what I can do yet, but she's convinced I am special." _I feel so bad for your kid. You do not wanna be special. _The thought left a bitter tang in my mouth, maybe because special was such a different word for me now.

I took a breath and wouldn't look at her. "What else has Neva told you, Jaime?" She looked up at me, face alight with a smile.

"Everything."


	31. Captured

Heart in my throat, my feet threatened to stop, but I forced myself to keep moving. But before I could say anything Jaime looked back up at me. "Neva's calling!" she smiled. "See ya later!" without a sound, she was gone.

I looked up at Derek, eyes shining with fear, face chalky white. Oh no. No. No. No. _What the hell could have Neva told her? Does it matter? What the hell would you be able to do anyway? _

Derek's emerald eyes sparkled in the faint moonlight, worry and concern etched deep in his face, making him look years older. I tried desperately to lift the corners of my lips in a smile, but it turned into a grimace. He dropped back, changing his stride to match me step for step. Reaching for my hand, I drew away and lopped my arm through his, almost comically. If it were years upon years earlier in England Simon and Tori would look like our escorts and Derek would be courting me. It was laughable under the circumstances.

"Apparently," I whisper sighed. "Neva has told Jaime everything. She didn't care to elaborate and then disappeared. So I have no clue what to do. Should we release Neva and cripple the Edison Group or try and find another way that won't put other's lives in danger? But then there's the possibility of the Edison Group hurting so many more people." Another sigh. "How do we choose the lesser of the two evils?"

Derek rubbed his big free hand across his now acne free chin. "Make a right here." He told Tori and Simon, who without words of complaint or question, obliged. "We could possibly find a way to release Neva, but then trap her in another place?" He growled with annoyance. "There are so many things that could go wrong, could you control her?"

I choked on a laugh. "I'd have about as much luck at controlling a demi-demon as you would at slamming a ghost back into its corpse. She flat out told me when I was at their headquarters that almost anyone who tries to control a demi-demon ends up dead. It's far too much power."

He thought thoughtfully as we trudged our way through the choking darkness and vast forest. "But you're a powerful necromancer right?" A blush crept its way up my neck and to my cheeks. "You accidentally slammed a ghost back into its corpse without even knowing how." He said pointedly.

"Hence accidentally."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not the point. They haven't seen anyone as strong as you in how long? If you have so much power why couldn't you hold a demi-demon?"

My feet plunged into the soft wet earth and I stared at him in shock. "You are insane. I-I couldn't." I shook my head furiously. "You are freaking crazy! That would be like freaking suicide! Dammit Derek, I'm not that powerful." The last part was whispered, half spoken as if I wasn't sure I believed it or not. The horrible truth was we didn't know how powerful any of us was, and it was scary. Me accidentally being able to slam ghosts back into their corpses shouldn't have been able to happen, but I could do it nonetheless.

Tori met my gaze as we stopped. We should have kept walking, we should have. "But Chlo, think about it." Her expression was thoughtful as she contemplated. "It would make sense, if you could hold it long enough…you would crumble the damned building to the ground."

Simon's hand gently brushed my other arm and I fought hard not to pull away and shoot him an evil glare. I took a breath, goose bumps rising on my arms as I carefully deliberated, knowing I would end up agreeing. "I'll try, but we have to-"A shot sounded, and pain wound its way through my body up from my leg. I crumpled, my arm sliding out from Derek's firm hold. He couldn't catch me in time and I hit the ground, eating dirt as I flailed, trying to catch myself and failing miserably. I can't remember if I screamed, but my right hamstring was on fire, hot wetness ran its way down my leg. The metallic tang of blood filled the air and made my head swim. _That's my blood. _

Derek said something, swung me up carefully, and took off running. My vision was blurred with tears, wetness streaming down my cheeks in waves. I could hear him swearing under his breath, warmth pressed against my side, reassuring and comfort. Ironic considering the circumstances. "Chloe?"

"Uh?" I managed behind hard lump in my throat.

"How are you doin?"

I looked up at him, blinking away the tears to see his bright green eyes in the dark. "God damn peachy Derek, even though I just got shot in the leg." He chuckled, his chest rumbling as he hurtled a log, managing not to jostle me in the process.

"You sure you're fine?" The laughter in his voice was clearly evident and he wasn't trying to hide it. Snarky comments died in my throat. _I'm supposed to be nice._

"Yeah, I'll live."

Tori's voice cackled on our left. "I was worried with that first comment, Chlo. Damn who knew you could get snippy."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and run, Tori." That's where things went bad. Mrs. Enright stepped out from behind a bush and smiled evilly, snapping her fingers like Glenda the freaking Good Witch and stopping us all in our tracks. I was flung out of Derek's arms, momentum carrying me forward. I hit the forest floor with a dull thump, and a muffled wince. Second time in ten minutes I'd eaten moldy leaves. She chuckled and nudged me with her toe; Derek's growl could've been heard for miles.

"I'm not even gonna waste a binding spell on you, Liz isn't here to help you this time." I tried to sit up, but her black riding boot caught me in the chest and pushed me down, knocking the air outta my lungs in the process. "Tori, what a nice surprise. I figured they would've kicked you to the curb days ago."

Tori's eyes narrowed but she didn't rise to her mother's bate, the tension was easily detected. "It's funny." She said a dour smile on her face. "Team, after team has had ample opportunities to catch you four, and they've failed. Every. Time. There's one of me, and I caught all of you." She threw her head back, hair swinging and laughed. "I didn't even break a sweat."

I fought against her foot, but she pushed me down further, practically cutting off my air supply. "Davidoff thought the possessions would scare you into being stupid, but they didn't. All Chloe had to do was get hurt, and then I got you, right in my hands." So it hadn't been Neva after all. When I released the demi-demon I was going to make sure Tori's mom got lost in the rubble.

A team of people came up behind her, determined looks on their faces. "Take them back to headquarters, Davidoff had some praise to give me. " Pushing me against the ground one last time, she turned on a heel and disappeared into the throng of people.

"Alright people, let's get them in the trucks." One of them said, and then a syringe slipped into my arm, and I fell into the black world of oblivion.


End file.
